Lost in the wood
by Lu-agni
Summary: Tenemos seis adolescentes perdidos en el bosque, pero a eso sumemos que tienen diferentes personalidades, diferentes amigos, son de diferentes familias y ... se odian mutuamente. Zutara y Sukka.
1. Trailer

**Hi!!!!! Bueno primero quiero agradecerles por leer mi fic y bueno.. umm ustedes son los q dirán si vale la pena leerlo. Las parejas en esta historia son Zutara y Sukka, no estoy segura si la hago también taang, asi que díganme en sus comentarios que opinan de las parejas.**

**Sumary: **Seis adolescentes de diferentes familias y personalidades quedan perdidos en el bosque mientras estaban en una expedición escolar.

TRAILER

**UN CAMPAMENTO…**

-Bienvenidos alumnos al campamento "Gaang", bueno empezare diciéndoles recomenda…- dijo Bumi perol a coordinadora del paseo y también hija adoptiva de Bumi le quita el altavoz.

-No la hagas larga viejo.. Ready guys for the best adventure of your lives!!- continuó JUn

-Yeah!!!- dijeron todos emocionados

**UNA IDEA**

-Maestra, porque major no nos divide en grupos y exploramos el bosque!- dijo Ty Lee

**SE CONVERTIRAN EN UNA LUCHA POR REGRESAR A CASA.**

-Creo que estamos perdidos.- dijo Katara

-No me digas princesa caramelo? No me había dado cuenta que desde hace dos días no duermo en una cama y tampoco…- Toph

-Sigamos caminando creo que aún nos sigue.- interrumpió Aang

**Zuko Sozin**

-SI!! Paresco emo y que??? No voy a ir a la cárcel por eso!!- gritó Zukp

-Es una frase en ingles que siempre me anima en momentos como este, "Never give up without a fight". -Dijo Zuko mientras se ponía de pie.

**Suki Kyoshi**

-Hago toda clase de deportes, y estoy segura que estoy en mejor forma que cualquiera de ustedes asi que voy a caminar lo mas rápido que pueda para salir de aquí , traten de seguirme el paso ok??- dijo Suki sin detenerse

-Tal vez peleamos, pero estamos juntos en esto y debemos hacer lo posible por trabajar juntos y continuar unidos hasta poder salir de aquí.

**Sokka Kuruk**

-No puedo mas! tengo hambre! Es que acaso no hay nada decente para comer en este bosque!!!!!!!!!

-Sé que están cansados y hambrientos pero ahora tenemos dos opciones: Quedarnos aquí llorando y esperando que alguien que no existe venga a salvarnos, o podemos levantarnos y trabajar como una familia para salir de aquí , les prometo que en unos días vamos a recordar esto y nos reiremos por los recuerdos.

**Katara Wolf**

-Estoy perdida , sucia , con hambre y mi manicure esta arruinada!!!! Así que, ni crean que vaya a moverme de esta roca.

-Tal vez soy así porque me siento sola, rodeada de amigas falsas pero ustedes me enseñaron algo nuevo, me enseñaron lo que es tener una verdadera amistad, gracias y les prometo que voy a dejar de quejarme por cualquier tontera y daré lo mejor de mi para poder salir de este bosque.

**Aang Avatar**

-Estamos perdidos y que?? Estoy seguro que nos encontraran pronto.

-Diré algo pero no quiero que me miren como si estuviera loco. Estoy en parte feliz de que nos hayamos perdido porque de no haber sido así jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, como ya se habrán dado cuenta me gusta ver lo bueno de las cosas.

**Toph Bei Fong**

-Jamás vamos a salir de aquí entienden!? Solo mírennos : una deportista con el ego mas grande que este bosque, un chico que tiene el estómago más grande que su cerebro, la princesita de papa , un emo y para completar el combo de incompetentes tenemos a Happyboy quien hasta que el hecho que estemos perdidos aquí lo hace saltar de alegría.

-Podemos hacerlo!! Sé lo que dije antes pero solo lo hice porque estaba molesta y asustada , entonces que dicen vamos a enseñarle a este bosque quien manda!- dijo Toph levantandose.

**TODOS DIFERENTES PERO CON UNA MENTA COMÚN: **

**REGRESAR A CASA**

**Lucia presenta**

"**LOST IN THE WOODS"**

**--**

**Diganme que les pareció el tráiler los veo en el primer episodio bye!**

**Algo que aclarar:: Zuko, Sokka , Sukki y katara estan en cuarto de secundaria pero Zuko,Sokka y Sukki tienen 15 años y Katara aun tiene 14. Aang y Toph estan en tercero, Toph aun tiene trece y Aang acaba de cumplir 14.**


	2. El mejor campamento de la historia

**A/N: HOlaaaaa! Disculpen por la demora me fui de campamento con unas amigas y no pude llevar mi laptop pero les prometo que voy a actualizar mas seguido bueno otra cosa que quiero comunicar es que concuerdo con Lollipop a mi tampoco me gusta la idea del chico repitente así que Zuko es de la misma edad que Suki y Sokka. La historia empieza un día antes de que llegaran al campamento.**

* * *

Era un día "normal" en la escuela secundaria Four elements y una niña de 13 años estaba en su asciento mirando con impaciencia el reloj que estaba ubicado justo encima de la pizarra de su salón.

-Entonces alumnos la siguiente pregunta es por dos puntos mas en su evaluación de la próxima semana. ¿Cuantos años tardo el avatar es despertar luego que quedara atrapado en un iceberg durante la guerra de Sozin?- dijo el Maestro Pakku.

Un niño con una gorra que estaba en la primera fila fue el único que levanto la mano (por cuarta vez durante la ultima hora de clase).

-Umm… veo que todos han estudiado y no necesitan puntos bueno Aang ilústranos. _otra vez- Lo último lo pensó Pakku_

-Bueno en la guerra de Sozin el avatar quedó atrapado en un iceberg por cien años hasta que la hija del jefe de la tribu agua del sur lo saco del iceberg con agua control.- dijo Aang

-Excelente y hasta adelantaste un poco de la clase de mañana ,(mirando al resto) espero que hayan escuchado a su compañero.

-Ñoñoalerta encendida amiga.- dijo Toph en voz baja a su compañera de carpeta y mejor amiga.

-Jaja ja- se rió Smellerbee

-Señoritas Bei Fong y Freedom guarden silencio y señorita Bei Fong le informo que esta muy atrasada en sus cursos y con bajas calificaciones, es increíble que la hayan dejado ir al campamento anual de la escuela cuando debería quedarse en su casa estudiando pero bueno hablare con su padre, tal vez por lo menos consiga que no la dejen seguir en esa bandita de música en la que ..

-Que!!!!!! NO y mil veces NO , usted no puede hacer eso.- lo interrumpió Toph

-Pero que falta de respeto hacia su maestro voy a tener que…

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

-Supongo que pueden salir.- dijo Pakku un poco molesto por la interrupción.

Todos salen del aula.. incluyendo un niño que sale saltando y un niña que se detiene y le dice al profesor.

-Supongo que tendrá que esperar hasta después del campamento paras castigarme.- dijo Toph ocn una sonrisa y salió del salón.

Antes de que el profesor responda algo la niña hecho ha correr hacia la cafetería.

En la cafetería .. bueno mas específicamente en la mesa del equipo de baloncesto.

-Hola muchachos con cuanto reprobaron el examen de la Miss Ju Dee.?? Yo con 3.- dijo Jet

-Como tan seguro que reprobamos.- dijo Haru lo que hizo que Sokka y Jet lo miraran sorprendidos.

-No reprobaste??!!!- preguntó Sokka sorprendido

-La verdad reprobé con 4 , Ouch!-Haru fue interrumpido por Sokka quien le dió un capón.

-Yo también reprobé con 3.- dijo Sokka sin soltar a Haru.

-Chicos miren a los emo de Loghshop y Zuko,que les parece si vamos a darle una paliza.- dijo Jet

-Mejor en la salida , así nos evitamos detención.- Sokka

-Tambien esta con ellos esa chica emo Mai, sabían que antes era amiga de Katara??- dijo Haru

-Que?! Creo que el capón te afecto el cerebro, Katara , la mas popular , sexy y rica chava de la escuela amiga de Mai la emo , peor vestida y sin emociones por favor eso es imposible …- Jet lo miró como si estuviera loco

-Si eran amigas , mi papa es amigo del padre de Katara y cuando estábamos en segundo de primaria fui acompañándolo a visitar al señor Wolf y Katara estaba con Mai en su cuarto.- Sokka

En la mesa del frente.

-hola chicos , ocupado el sitio?-Longshop

-Ja ja ja , que gracioso como si alguien mas aparte de nosotros tres quisiera sentarse en esta mesa.- dijo Mai sarcásticamente.

-Hey!! Tampoco es para tanto no??- dijo Zuko

-Zuko si quieres popularidad porque no le haces caso a la loca de tu hermana y te metes al equipo de baloncesto.- Mai

-Tiene razón Mai ,Zuko mira si solo con ser emo ya tienes un club de fans , imagínate si dejas de juntarte con nosotros y te vas con el equipo de baloncesto.- Longshop

-Que buenos amigos tengo verdad?? Miren yo escogí desde el primer día que llegue aquí juntarme con ustedes y nunca , escuchen bien NUNCA me juntaría con los chicos: Miren mis músculos son mas grandes que los que tenía ayer , puedo conseguir la chica que quiera y solo como carne.- dijo Zuko imitando a los deportistas.

-Ja j aja te salió igualito. di jjo mai y en eso se abre la puerta de la cafetería y todos voltean , al ver esto Mai continua. -Ahí dios! Estén atentos chicos la abeja reina y sus obreras están entrando a la cafetería..

En la entrada.

-Siganme chicas hoy nos ubicaremos en el ala este ya que los emo es te en el oeste.- dijo Katara empezando a caminar

-Katara los emo están en el este y nosotras estamos dirigiéndonos al oeste.- la corrigió Jin

-Es lo que dije Jin, vamos.- dijo Katara sonriendo.

Se dirigen a la mesa y Meng les lleva el almuerzo y se queda expectante mirando a Katara.

-Gracias Meng mañana en la clase de arte te puedes sentar con nosotras .

-Pero recuerda solo mañana.- aumento Ty Lee

Meng se retira.

-Chicas mañana tenemos campamento, no hay clases!- Jin

-Lo sabemos!!!!- dijeron Katara y Ty Lee.

-jajaja-las tres se rieron

-¿¿De que color es la ropa con la que venimos mañana??-Ty lee

-Lila.- dijo Katara

-Umm, entonces yo y Jin vendremos de Rosa para combinar.- Ty Lee

-Por mi esta bien.- Jin

-Jin muévete un poco mas a la derecha para que me tapes, esa chica emo esta mirándome y me asusta.- dijo Katara observando sobre el hombro de Jin.

-Mantente alejada de ella , hay rumores que dicen que es lesbiana.- Ty Lee

-No, también hay rumores que dicen que esta enamorada de Zuko pero él ni la mira.- Jin

-No me sorprende Zuko es doblemente Hot con cereza encima.- Dijo Ty Lee

-Lo sé lastima que sea emo si no podría salir con él , aunque seguro si Zuko fuera popular podría salir contigo Katara.

-Eww, ni loca saldría con él , es emo ni siquiera si fuera popular saldría con él.

-Tiene suerte de que esa anciana ya saben la ultima maestra agua que sobrevivió le haya curado esa cicatriz antes de morir.- Jin

- Esa anciana no solo es la ultima maestra agua es la ultima maestra control ya que nadie mas en este mundo es capas de controlar algún elemento, dicen que esa anciana fue estudiada y hasta creen que es extraterrestre.- ty lee

-Dejen de hablar de noticias científicas o van a creer que nos volvimos cerebritos.- dijo katara

-Créanme jamás creerían eso,, y que importa!- Jin

-Hay hueca!- Le dijo Ty Lee

En la mesa de al lado..

-Bueno acabamos de escuchar a una hueca llamar hueca a otra.- Suki

- Que interesante tu comentario Suki no me sorprende que este año , yo sea la capitana del equipo de voleyball.- dijo Azula altaneramente.

-Azula Sabes bien que solo eres capitana porque yo me enferme y no pude ir a la prueba para entrar al equipo pero como veras soy tan buena en el deporte que la entrenadora Jun me llamo para que fuera miembro de todas manera.- dijo Suki mientras le saca la lengua.

-Aun así no eres capitana.- Azula

-Chicas cálmense , lo importante es que estamos en el equipo y somos las mejores jugadoras en toda la escuela. Y cambiando de tema, Azula, tu hermano ya tiene cita para el baile de la próxima próxima semana?- dijo Song tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿Qué baile?- Suki

-A verdad, los poster van a ser pegados hoy en la salida de esa manera el lunes cuando todos regresen después del campamento los van a poder ver también repartiremos folletos, solo que como yo soy la jefa del periódico escolar lo sé desde anteayer.- explicó Song.

-Si como sea, no te vuelvas a referir a Zuko como mi hermano, todo lo que hace ese bueno para nada es avergonzarme, le abrí paso para que se uniera al equipo de baloncesto, pero que hizo mi inepto gemelo, así es adivinaron se junto con esos dos emos!!!siempre supe que yo me quede con todo la inteligencia cuando estábamos en el vientre de mi madre. De todas manera lo siento Song no creo que se vaya a aparecer por ahí.- dijo Azula

-No importa..- Empezó Son pero,..

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Clases

Clases

Clases

Clases.

Clase final Toph y Aang GIMNASIA

-Alumnos dejen los que están haciendo y saluden al director Bumi que acaba de ingresar en el aula. - dijo el entrenador Jeong Jeong.

-Buenas tardes director Bumi.- todos

-Buenas tardes también alumnos; bueno como saben mañana es el campamento anual de la escuela el viaje hasta el campamento es de 3 horas así que quiero que estén aquí a más tardar a la 8:oo am me entendieron?? El ómnibus sale a las 8 en punto , no se esperará a ningún alumno, alguna duda??- preguntó el Director Bumi.

Nadie se movió ni dijo nada.

-Eso pensé- mira al reloj y ve que solo faltan 10 minutos para que terminen las clases-Les voy a permitir que salgan antes para que descansen mejor y puedan llegar temprano mañana. Si no hay ningún problema- dijo mirando al entrenador.

-Como si nos fuéramos a dormir a las 4 de la tarde.- dijo Toph susurrando para ella misma, Jeong Jeong la mira con desaprobación pero dijo:

-No hay problema director .

-Bueno alumnos nos vemos mañana. Dicho esto se retiró.

-Pueden irse alumnos.- dijo Jeong jeong cuandoo el director ya se había retirado.

Clase final Zuko, Sokka ,Sukki y Katara. MATEMÁTICAS

-¿Quién tiene la respuesta para esta operación?- preguntó Iroh pero nadie respondió-

-Tío el silencio quiere decir que nadie la tiene.- dijo Zuko

-Es increíble que solo por ser su sobrino pueda hacer esas interrupciones.-Sukki susurró a Song pero Iroh pudo escuharla

-Señorita Kyoshi , yo dejo que todos los alumnos hagan algunas pequeñas bromas en mi clase siempre y cuando no me falten el respeto a mí ni a cualquiera de sus compañeros, solo trato de hacer que las matemáticas no sean tan aburridas.

-Como si eso fuera posible. dijo Sokka y todos se le quedan mirando como si esperaran algún castigo por su interrupción, el se dió cuenta de esto y dijo. -que?? El dijo que podíamos hacer bromas.

Katara mirando hacia la puerta y viendo al director entrando-Buenas tardes Director Bumi.-Todos la miran a ella y al director.

-Buenas tardes linda, gracias por ser la única que saluda.

-Señor el resto de los alumnos no..-Prof. Irohn

-No tiene importancia Irohn , solo quiero comunicarles que mañana el ómnibus sale a las 8:00 am en punto y no vamos a esperar a nadie.**Una vez que las puertas del omnibus esten cerradas, estas no se abriran para nadie más.**

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

-Bueno alumnos pueden retirarse los espero mañana temprano.

**En la casa de la familia Wolf…**

-Buenas tardes señorita Wolf.- dijo Mayor Domo ayudándola a bajar de la limosina que la traía de la escuela.

-Buenas tardes William , esta mi padre en su oficina?- preguntó Katara

-Así es señorita.

Katara entra a la habitación donde esta su padre y…(la habitación cambia al despacho del señor Bei Fong)

-Padre necesito que me firmes la autorización para el campamento.- Toph

-Claro hija , solo déjame decirte que…. dijo el Sr. Bei Fong y la habitación cambia a la sala de la familia Kyoshi.

- … no quiero ninguna clase de sorpresa ni nada por..- terminó el Abuelo Kyoshi

-Hay abuelo esas recomendaciones ahora?... estoy en cuarto de secundaria por Dios.- dijo suki y...cambia a la casa de los Kuruk.

-Nunca esta de más recomendaciones de cualquier tipo.- dijo Hakoda contradiciendo a su hijo.

-Lo sé pero están fuera de lugar.- dijo Sokka y cambia a la oficina del señor Sozin.

-Más te vale no volver a hablarme en ese modo de todas maneras ahí está tu permiso.- dijo Ozai

-Gracias supongo.- Dijo Zuko y el ambiente(cambia a la sala de los avatar).

-Cuidate mucho , me despido de una vez porque tengo que ir a trabajar muy temprano y no te veré ahora ve a preparar tu maleta.- Dijo Gyatso

-Ok, adiós.- dijo aang y le dió un abrazo.

Todos los adolescentes alistan su maleta y…

-No puedo…- comenzó Katara

- Esperar mañana …- siguió Toph

-Va a ser…- dijo Suki

-El mejor…- Sokka

-Campamento…- continuo Zuko

-De la historia!!!!!!!!!!!!- todos finalizaron.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno ahí tienen el primer capitulo de mi fic , aclaro que en este fic Toph no es ciega y lo de la anciana lo puse porque no me gusta que Zuko tenga una cicatriz porque , la verdad es que si con ella es guapo sin ella solo imagínense. Bueno …., Bye nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**

**Lucia**

* * *


	3. Vamos de campamento!

**A/N: Hola! hola! hola! Bueno les prometí que iba a actualizar pronto así que aquí tienen el tercer capitulo de mi fic, he estado leyendo sus comentarios para ver la votación sobre las parejas y otras cosas y quedo así: neverdie quiere toko o sea sería un voto y BlueEyesPrincess y Lollipop quieren Zutara.**

**Toko 1**

**Zutara 2**

**Aunque todavía no esta nada dicho.**

* * *

ESCUELA SECUNDARIA FOUR ELEMENTS (8:30 AM)

toph y Aang

-Bueno alumnos son las 8:30 en punto así que será mejor que muevan sus traseros directo hacia el ómnibus.- dijo el entrenador Jeong Jeong:

_-Por que de todos los salones tenía que tocarle(me) este salón.- Pensaron Jeong jeong y Toph._

-Vamos Semellerbee y Teo tenemos que sentarnos al fondo.- dijo Toph y los tres empezaron a correr hacia el ómnibus pero Toph chocó contra alguien.

-Ouch!!

-Ouch! Fíjate por donde vas cerebrito.- dijo Toph

-Creo que la que debe fijarse por donde va es otra.- Le respondió On ji mientrs ayudaba a Aang a levantarse.

-Y tú quien eres su mamá. A verdad perdón eres su novia ,, bueno no tengo tiempo para perder con ninguno de ustedes dos.- Toph se marchó

- ¿Estas bien Aang?- dijo On ji cuando Toph ya se había marchado.

-Si estoy bien pero no te hubieras molestado en contestarle a Toph de verdad yo puedo defenderme solo.

-Para que están los amigos Aang , ¿ Con quien te vas a sentar en el bus?Si no tienes a nadie yo me podría sentar contigo.- dijo On Ji sonriendo

-La verdad con mis amigos Kuzon y Omi (Duelo Shaolin lol) íbamos a ver como haciamos para sentarnos los tres en un asiento doble.

-Excelente nos sentaremos juntos exactamente detrás de ellos vamos. - dijo On Ji y se lleva a Aang jalándolo del brazo.

Todos se sientan y Jeong Jeong entra en el ómnibus.

-Bueno alumnos abróchense los cinturones.- dijo Jeon Jeon mientras pensaba _los cuales no tienen.- P_orque el ómnibus esta partiendo Y….- el sonido del omnibus partiendo lo hizo callar y aparte...

-CAMPAMENTO!.- gritaron autonmáticamente todos los alumnos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

SALÓN DE CUARTO DE SECUNDARIO

-Bueno alumnos son las 8:30 en punto subamos al ómnibus.

Todos empiezan a caminar hacia el ómnibus…

-Hay Longshop son las 8:30 y Zuko ni se aparece el ómnibus ya esta por partir…- empezó Mai preocupada.

- No creo que Iroh lo deje fuera del bus pero si Zuko llega cuando el ómnibus ya partió va a tener que quedarse con las ganas de ir y…- la trató de calmar Longshop

-Hay escucharon eso chicas , creo que voy a llorar!- dijo Katara a sus amigas fingiendo estar triste y luego volteó hacia donde estaban Mai y Longshop.- No me digan que Zuzu no vino que mal que se va a perder el campamento .

-Cállate princesita, si sabes lo que te conviene. dijo Mai mostrándole un puño.

-Chicas mejor vayámonos porque creo que alguien quiere convertir esto en una peleucha de callejón y eso- se detuvo un rato para mirar a Mai despectivamente.- no va conmigo- Katara sonrió y las tres se subieron al omnibus.

**En el ómnibus**

-Hey Katara ¿Con quien te vas a sentar en el ómnibus? porque si no tienes a nadie podríamos…

-Lo siento Jet , me voy a sentar con Jin , umm tal vez en el ómnibus de regreso ok?.- dijo Katara guiñándole el ojo.

- Claro perfecto, entonces en el ómnibus de regreso.- Jet se va algo triste.

-Ty lee que pasa ¿ porque no te sientas con nosotras?- dijo Jin

-Es que quiero sentarme con Sokka , pero no se como acercarme y…- dijo Ty Lee sonrojada.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- ofreció Katara

-¿Lo arias? , por fa

-Claro, Vamos.- ambas se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta en asiento en donde Sokka estaba sentado esperando a Haru (Ya que Jet había dicho que se iba sentar con Katara).

-Hola Sokka , ¿ocupado?

-hola sis, ¿Creí que te ibas a sentar con Jet?

-¿Por qué creíste eso? , pero no soy yo la que se va a sentar aquí… es Ty lee- Lego de decir su nombre Katara empujó a Ty Lee en el sitio y se fue no sin antes decir…

-Se ven relindos juntos, disfruten el viaje .. adiós.

-Pero…- empezó Sokka pero lo interrumpieron

-Hola! ningún problema verdad??- dijo Ty Lee

En eso pasa Haru , mira a Sokka con Ty Lee , le levanta el pulgar a Sokka y se va a sentar con Jet en el asiento de al lado.

-No, ninguno.- dijo Sokka sonriendo

En el asiento trasero…

-Ajj puedes creerlo Song.. técnicamente Se sentó ahí sin ningún permiso era obvio que Haru se iba a sentar al lado de Sokka y además…

De atrás sale la cabeza de Azula…

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto Suki? ¿Celosa? ¿De quién? De un chico que ni sabe que exsintes, Waaaaa- dijo Azulo mientrs llevaba sus manos a sus ojos pretendiendo llorar.

-Regresa a tu asiento Zula.- dijo Suki y Azula estaba apunto de responder cuando..

-Siéntense señorita, y el resto de ustedes prepárense porque el ómnibus esta apunto de partir

El chofer encendio el motor y las puertas estabas por cerrarse cuando una mochila negra atajo la puerta…

-Ahh! Una horrible mochila quiere subirse al ómnibus jajaja- dijo Katara

-Jajjaja- se rieron.

-Cállense huecas .. es Zuko!- djo Mai

-No me diga profesor que va a dejarlo subir cuando todos nosotros hemos hecho el esfuerzo de llegar puntuales.- dijo Jet sorprendido.

-Sí!! El director dijo que solo hasta que se cierren las puertas del ómnibus dejaría subir gente y que una vez cerradas no sse abrirían para nadie más!- dijo Azula levantándose.

-Jajaja pero por lo que yo veo las puertas no están cerradas, capitan deje entrar al alumno.- dijo Irhon al conductor.

Las puertas se abrieron y zuko entro al ómnibus,

-Gracias tío.

-Esto es completamente Injusto!- gritó Sokka desde su asiento.

-Claro que es injusto para el resto!!- apóyo Suki

-Shhh!! Silencio alumnos de todas maneras Zuko tendrá su castigo.

-O.o- Zuko

-zuko ya no hay mas sitios libres así que te sentaras con Azula.

-No puede haber otro castigo peor que este.- murmuró Zuko.

-Bueno ahora que están todos sentados , conductor nos vamos!- dijo Iroh

-Vamos de campamento!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijeron todos emocionados.

* * *

**A/N:Bueno este capitulo fue corto así que el cuarto capítulo esta cerca.**

**Quiero aclarar el señor Wolf es … no importa él y Hakoda son muy amigos y es por eso que Sokka le dijo sis a Katara, porque ellos dos han jugado juntos desde bebés.**

**En este capítulo hay celos de Suki, ¡¡¡¡¡Sukkka!!!!!! Esta pareja va de todas maneras. Bueno me despido **

**Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**Lucia**


	4. Encantado y disgustado de conocerte

**A/N: helloooooooooooooooooooooooo! Les dije que actualizaría rápido no?? Bueno la votación por con quien se queda Zuko va así:**

**Toko : 1**

**Zutara: 3**

**Creo que ya empieza ha ser obvio con quien se queda Zuko pero bueno como ya dija nada esta dicho.**

**Rachel, gracias por tu comentario, voy a seguir el consejo del "-" ya había escrito una historia con – pero la otra historia la escribí hace años(nunca la termine) y es de power rangers, personalmente nunca me gusto la serie pero una amiga escribía fics sobre el show y me puso un desafío. Bueno no mas de power rangers (EW) mil veces prefiero Avatar: The last Airbender (menos el final).Díganme si ahora entienden mejor mi fic o si escribo otra vez de la otra manera.**

**Les dejo el cuarto episodio de mi fic.**

* * *

Luego de 3 horas de viaje por fin los ómnibus ingresaron al campamento "Gaang " , todos se bajaron de los ómnibus y esperaban las palabras del director.

- Bienvenidos alumnos al campamento "Gaang", bueno empezare diciéndoles recomenda… - Comenzo Bumi pero la coordinadora del paseo y también hija adoptiva de Bumi le quita el altavoz

-No la hagas larga viejo.. Ready guys for the best adventure of your lives!!

Yeah!!!!!!!!- Gritaron con entusiasmo los alumnos.

-Bueno chicos ahora que están tan felices les pido que cada alumno vaya donde los cordinadores de cada salón porque les vamos a asignar sus búngalos –La Coor. Jun Saco un papel de su bolsillo y lo empezó a leer- Los de primero vayan con el profesor Pakku, los de segundo con la señora Kanna, tercero con el entrenador Jeong Jeong…

- NO!!!!!!!!!!!BU!!!!!!!!!!!!Cambien de coordinador- dijo Toph escondiéndose detrás de todos sus compañeros.

-Me pareció escuchar algo-miro molesta a los de tercero - Bueno siguiendo con la lista, los de cuarto vayan con el profesor Iroh y los de quinto vengan conmigo.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a moverse hacia sus respectivos coordinadores…

-Chicas alguna de ustedes sabe porque estamos con los de cuarto?- Dijo Teo a Toph y Smellerbee.

-Creo que es porque los búngalos del área este son para primero y segundo los del centro para quinto y los de la oeste para tercero y cuarto-respondió Smellerbee.

-Me choca que le den preferencia a los de quinto- Toph

-Habla por ti misma cuando dices lo de la preferencia, porque a algunos si nos prefieren y no es necesario estar en quinto- Dijo altaneramente Ty Lee.

-¿Que pasa hueca?, perdiste la cola de Katara, por que no regresas a ser su escolta de una vez-Respondio Toph-¿Por qué? Hasta en tercero sabemos que tu no eres mas que una copia barata de ella.

-Yo no soy ninguna copia, somos amigas ok?' y de hecho no puedo encontrarla, la han visto?- lo ultimo se lo dijo mas a Smellerbee y a Teo y Toph se palmeó la frente

-No ha pasado por aquí- Teo

-Es bueno saber que todavía hay gente amable en tercero- Dicho esto se marchó

-¿Pueden creerlo?-Toph indignada.

-Creeme nadie puede-repondio una monótoma voz

-EMOS! Guau, en tercero no hay – Dijo Teo sorprendido

-Ahora que sigue, van a salir corriendo- Dijo Zuko uniéndose a la conversación.

-Claro que no! Quien crees que somos? Soy Toph y ellos son Smellerbee y Teo

- Yo soy Zuko , él es Longshop y la de la voz monótoma es Mai

-Muchas Gracias Zuko.-dijo Mai

-Bueno gusto en conocerlos pero tenemos que irnos, adiós.-dijo Toph empujando a sus dos amigos hacia otro lado.

-¿Por que fue eso?- pregunto una confundida Smellerbee.

-Miren no tengo nada encontra de los emo ni nada de eso pero juntarte con los emos no te da muy buena fama, comprenden verdad??-dijo toph.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, escuchemos creo que ya van a asignarnos a nuestro número de bungaló.-comentó Teo mirando a Jeong Jeong acercarse a ellos.

-Bueno chicos umm a ver, esta llave es la de la señorita Bei Fong habitación 14, esta del Señor Einstein(no se me ocurrió otro apellido para Teo) habitación 11 y señorita Freedom su llave es de la habitación 16.-Dicho esto Jeong Jeong se dirigió hacia otros alumnos .

-Señor Hide habitación 12, y Shoji tu habitación es la número 11-dicho esto se acerco al ultimo grupo de estudiantes de tercero.

-Señor Avatar su llave es de la habitación 15, señor Omi y Kuzon sus llaves son ambas de la habitación 9 y usted señorita On ji le toca la habitación número 9.-dicho esto se marchó.

-Bueno chicos los veo luego, voy a ir a buscar a quien más le toco el bungaló 9-dijo On ji sonriendo a Aang y se fue.

-No puedo creer que nos haya tocado el mismo bungaló Kuzon, lastima que a ti Aang no te toco el mismo-Omi.

-Lo sé va a ser genial , excepto por ti Aang

-No importa chicos, me siento feliz de que voy a conocer gente nueva, me pregunto con quien me tocara compartir.

Mientras tanto…

-¿Qué número de bungaló tienen? Yo el 14-preguntó Suki a sus amigas

-Yo tengo el 13-respondió Azula

-Y yo el 16- Song.

-¿El 16?!, entonces supongo que somos compañeras – dijo una alegre voz fingiendo una sonrisa y que se alejó hacia sus amigas , a quienes comentó…

-COMPARTO cuarto con una de esas deportistas,, EWWW! Ojalá que no tenga zapatillas apestosas.

-Tranquila Jin, con Ty Lee estamos planeando arreglar cambio de cuarto para que así las tres compartamos un mismo cuarto, a mí y a ella todavía no nos dan nuestro número de habitación así que si nos toca juntas , ten por seguro que le ordenaremos a nuestra tercera compañera que cambie de habitación contigo.

-Temo, señorita Wolf que no está permitido cambiar de habitación, ni hacer a alguien cambiar habitación con nadie,de todas maneras aquí esta la llave de su habitación es la 14 y la de usted señorita Lee es la 13- dicho esto Iroh se fue a seguir entregando llaves.

-¿Con quién cree ese viejo que está hablando? pero claro a su sobrino el emo le permite todo- dijo Ty Lee mientras acomodaba el cabello de Katara, pero esta le hizo un gesto para que la deje.

-Déjalo Ty Lee, supongo que no vamos a podes hacer nada, por lo menos nuestros búngalos están cerca.

-Huy que pena, al parecer la princesita salió de su reino y se dio cuenta de que fuera de él nadie hace lo que ella quiere.- Katara estaba preparada para responder cuando una mano pálida jaló a Mai y se la llevó lejos del trió.

-Mai déjala, ella no te ha hecho nada que yo sepa, ha demás hay cosas mas importantes en que preocuparse.

-¿Que cosas?, y de todas maneras, ¿Por qué la defiendes Zuko?, no me digas que te gusta la princesa de hielo.

-No es que me guste, lo hago por ti Mai, eres mi amiga y sé que ellas te va a insultar hasta que llores,y deberíamos preocuparnos más por quienes serán nuestros compañeros de bungaló.

-JA! Esas huecas NUNCA, escucha NUNCA me van a hacer llorar, pero bueno mi número de bungaló es 13.

- El mío es 11-dijo Longshop quien se había quedado escuchando la conversación de sus amigos.

-Mi número de habitación es ….- empezó Zuko

-el 15 – termino un chico de cola de caballo al otro lado del patio de reuniones del campamento.

-Creo que a uno de los chicos de tercero también le toco ese número, a mi y a Haru nos toco el 12-Dijo Jet quien luego hizo un alto-five con Haru.

-Pues que suerte tienen ambos, yo no se con quien me tocara-en eso Jet abre la boca pero Sokka lo interrumpe continuando-Lo sé Jet, pero sabes cuantos chicos hay en tercero y no voy a ir a preguntarles a cada uno que número le toco.

-BUENO, YA TERMINAMOS DE REPARTIR LAS LLAVES DE LOS BUNGALOS ASÍ QUE TOCOS COGAN SUS MALETAS Y A SUS BUNGALOS A CAMBIARSE, LOS QUIERO A TODOS VESTIDOS CON ROPA DEPORTIVA PARA LA PRIMERA ACTIVIDAD A LA 12.-dijo por el altavoz la coordinadora jun.

**BUNGALÓ 13**

**-**Bien! Llegue primera- dijo una chica de ojos dorados mientras caminaba examinando el bungaló, este era grande los suficiente como para seis camas y tres roperos, pero en este momento solo habían tres camas grandes, Azula se dirigió hacia la que estaba cerca a la ventana "Me gusta despertarme con el sol" pensó Azula una vez que puso su maleta sobre la cama y empezó a desempacar.

-SIII!! Soy la primera- grito una alegre voz mientras habría fuertemente la puerta.

-Creo que vas a tener que cerrarla y volver a entrar gritando "soy la segunda"- dijo Azula poniendo una ridícula voz.

-Ah ,, claro- dicho esto la chica cerró la puerta y la volvió a abrir gritando- Soy la segunda!! A por cierto me llamo Ty Lee y tu eres…

-Hola, soy Azula, umm … me gusta sabes-Ty Lee la miró confusa- me gusta el que uses ropa de moda, de hecho uso ropa de moda en vacaciones, pero como capitana del equipo de vóleyball debo usar ropa deportiva, no es una regla, pero la anterior capitana, Suki, a la cual yo superé siempre usa ropa deportiva, y no puede ser que una simple armadora sea más deportiva que la capitana, así que copié su estilo, pero obviamente yo lo mejore.

- Uh si claro, gusto en conocerte- Ty Lee fue a buscar el resto de sus maletas, algo confundida por toda la presentación que había hecho Azula.

-NOOOOOOO!!! Este no puede ser mi bungaló, seguras que saben cual es el número 13-dijo una voz que por primera vez mostro emociones en su voz…. Miedo y disgusto.

-Si sabemos lo que es el número 13, hola soy Azula

-Hola soy Mai-al escuchar su nombre la otra chica que aún estaba volteada, giro aterrada y gritó

-TÚUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!NO WAY! ¿POR QUÉ UNA EMO?!!!

-Sabes, contigo no tengo ningún problema pero no quiero tener que soportar a la abeja obrera que no encuentra a la reina.-dijo Mai a Azula

-Mira MAI, ahora somos compañeras, me disculpo por lo que dije antes ok?? Ahora ya que vamos a compartir por bungaló por 5 días creo que será mejor que empecemos a llevarnos mejor trato??.

-Sellemos el trato- dijo Mai con malicia y escupió en su mano y se la extendió a Ty Lee.

-Eww! Asco!! -Ty Lee empezó a ponerse verde y salió a vomitar al baño dejando a Mai y a Azula riéndose a carcajadas.

-Creo que conocerlas va a ser interesante- dijo para ella y luego gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que las otras dos la escuchen-ES UN GUSTO CONOCERLAS.

**BUNGALÓ 15**

**-**Si es este bungaló 15 **ala oeste**, no la este, que vergüenza esas chicas de primero de verdad parecían molestas-Dijo Aang entrando a su bungaló

-Hey! ¡¡¿quien está ahí?!! A verdad tu debes ser el chico de tercero con el que me iba a tocar, hola mi nombre es Sokka.-dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Yo soy Aang- dijo estrechando le la mano- es un gusto conocerte, ¿Sabes quién es nuestro otro compañero?.

-No lo sé, y no me importa- Aang lo miro algo sorprendido y Sokka se dio cuenta de esto por eso corrigió- quiero decir, que estoy a gusto con quien nos toque siempre y cuando no sea uno de esos…EMOOOOOOOO!-gritó al ver quien entraba por la puerta.

-Lo que me faltaba, pude haberme quedado en mi casa tranquilo si no fuera porque necesitaba la nota de este estúpido campamento- dijo zuko molesto y al ver a Sokka

-Si te hubieras quedado en tu casa le hubieras hecho un bien a todos- repondió este.

-Te olvidaste decir que tampoco tendría que dormir al lado de un apestoso y caníbal jugador de básquet come carne.

-Quieres que te de una paliza- dijo Sokka acercándose peligrosamente a Zuko.

-¿Quieres golpearme? Pues hazlo, a ver si te atreves sin tus amiguitos que te cuiden la espalda- dijo Zuko desafiando a Sokka, los adolescentes estaban a punto de empezar una pelea cuando..

-Chicos tranquilícense –gritó Aang parándose entre ambos y colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

-Y Tú quien rayos eres!!!??!!!- le gritó enojado Zuko pero antes de que Aang pudiera contestar Sokka se le adelantó.

-Él es Aang y es mi amigo(¿**Que? Lo acabas de conocer**) , así que deja de gritarle si ni siquiera lo conoces(**y tu con suerte y sabes su nombre**).- dicho esto sonó su celular y salió del bungaló a contestar.

-Como sea, hola yo soy Zuko, de verdad ¿eres amigo de Sokka?,- Aang abrió la boca pero..-no me digas eres parte del equipo de basquét de tercero y te encanta la carne y…

-BASTA!!, ¿por qué todos me interrumpen cuando hablo?- Zuko lo miro algo sorprendido por el gritó de Aang- lo siento, estoy cansado de esto, bueno en primer lugar no soy algo así como amigo amigo de Sokka, aunque bueno me gusta conocer nuevas personas y me gusta la idea de tener un nuevo amigo por que conocer gente es-miro la cara de Zuko que decía "de que esta hablando"- me estoy saliendo del tema verdad?? -Zuko asintió.

-En segundo lugar no soy del equipo de básquet, prefiero atletismo, y entercer lugar, soy vegetariano y no como carne.

-Dile a Sokka que no comes carne y no te va a querer ver pero ni en pintura-dijo zuko y en eso entro Sokka.

-Aang es un gusto conocerte y Zuko …. es un disgusto tenerte como compañero.

-Para mi es un gusto conocerlos a ambos, bueno será mejor que nos cambiemos para ir a la actividad- dijo Aang y ambos jóvenes se dispusieron a desempacar y buscar ropa apropiada.

**BUNGALÓ 14**

En el bungaló 14 una chica pelirroja llegó sudada hacia la puerta , se dejó caer de rodillas y luego de jadear un par de veces se dispuso a ir hacia su cama y dejar ahí sus maletas mientras buscaba ropa limpia para irse a bañar.

-Nada como un poco de ejercicio después de estar sentada por tres horas en un ómnibus-dijo Suki quien no se había dado cuenta de la otra persona en la habitación.

-Yo dije lo mismo solo que en vez de "un poco de ejercicio" dije, "ir al baño", mi nombre es Toph –

-Hola!! No me había dado cuenta que estabas ahí, mi nombre es Suki, y si este es tu cuarto debo asumir que eres de tercero, aunque eres un poco bueno muy muy pequeña para ser de tercero, se podría decir que eres de segundo o hasta de primero, has pensado en hacer deporte…a verdad seguro no te aceptaron por tu estatura, disculpa te lo digo en buena onda…

-BUENA ONDA!!! Si quiera te parece que decirme eso es en buena onda, óyeme yo estoy tratando de ser amable contigo, ni siquiera me importa el hecho que estas haciendo apestar el lugar en donde voy a vivir por los siguientes cinco días con tu oloroso sudor!!

-Escúchame enana, nadie me dice apestosa oíste nadie.

-Ajj! Genial!, estoy cansada por el viaje, camino hasta mi bungaló y ¿¿que encuentro??una pelea de callejón-dijo Katara desde la entrada y cuando dio un paso adentro-EWW!!¿ Cuál de ustedes dos es la que se está pudriendo?

-TE DIJE que apestabas- dijo Toph

-Nadie se esta pudriendo, es sudor y no apesta tanto- dijo Suki ya molesta.

-Peléense lo que quieran pero no me metan en esto ok?Suki, por que no mejor te bañas de una vez que enserio huele y …-en ese momento volteo hacia Toph.

-Toph, mi nombre es Toph y no te molestes en decir tu nombre , se quien eres, KATARA, eres la abeja reina de cuarto, todo el mundo sabe que no eres más que una niña consentida y que además…

-HEy , será mejor que te calles o yo voy a….

-¿Vas a qué princesita?¿Depilarme mal las cejas?, como sea, voy a dormir un poco antes de esa actividad y espero que no me despierten, porque puedo ser chiquita-mirando a Suki- pero no dudaré en dejarles un ojo morado. Una cosa más, es un disgusto conocerlas.

-Para mi también es un disgusto Toph-dicho esto Suki terminó de sacar sus cosas y se dispuso a ir a bañarse.

-A Suki ya la conocía y no me gusta la idea de compartir un cuarto con ella porque apesta.

-Hey, es solo sudor, y no apesta tanto, ajj como sea me voy a bañar para que dejen de quejarse.-dicho esto se dirigió al baño.

-Pero tu Toph, recién te conozco y concuerdo contigo , es un disgusto conocerte. -Katara avanzó con una pequeña bolsa que colgaba de su hombro hacia su cama y se sentó ahí.

-¿Eso es todo tu equipaje?, yo esperaba tres enormes maletas viniendo de ti, hasta la reina del deporte trajo dos maletas-dijo Toph sorprendida.

-TRES maletas ¿Cómo crees? Son cuatro grandes maletas-dijo Katara sonriendo y dio una palmada la cual permitió el ingreso a dos guarda parques que ingresaron al bungaló con dos maletotas cada uno y las dejaron al lado de la cama de Katara, y esta les dio a cada uno un billete de 20 dólares.

-¿Y ahora qué Princesa, vas a dar dos palmadas y va a entrar la cocinera a ornear tu ropa y va a salir con un billete de 50 dólares?- dijo Toph sorprendida de que los guarda parques hayan dejado su trabajo un rato para traer las maletas de Katara.

-De hecho no lo había pensado, iré a buscar a la cocinera- dicho esto Katara se marchó

-FRESAS –dijo Toph irónicamente mientras se palmeaba la cabeza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

12:00 PM patio central de campamento.

TERCERO Y CURTO DE SECUNDARIA.

-Bueno alumnos espero que hayan descansado porque esta por empezar la primera actividad de este campamento. Iroh, podrías explicarles a los alumnos en que consiste la actividad.

-Claro Jeong Jeong, escuchen , vamos a dividirlos en grupos de seis , cinco o tres personas, vamos a entregarles objetos, entre ellos una lista de cinco imágenes que van a tener que encontrar, el entrenador Jeong Jeong les indicara sus grupos que han sido formados por sorteo.

-Bien empezare a leer esta lista cuando escuchen sus nombres den un paso adelante, en los grupos hemos mezclado gente de tercero y de cuarto bien-saco la lista de su bolsillo y empezó a leerla

-Smellerbee, Longshop, Duke, Jet y Pipsekeak-todos dieron un paso adelante , Iroh se les acerco y les dio los objetos.-bien siguiente grupo.

-Teo, On ji, Kuzon, Omi,Shoji y Song.

-Neverdie, Lollipop91,Rachel Shiru, BlueEyedPrincess, Aiko 1051 y LiliLu

-Lolipop91 es linda-dijo Zuko en voz baja pero Mai pudo escucharlo.

-Tranquilo Casanova, quiero escuchar con quien me toca.

-Mai, Azula, Ty Lee, Jin y Haru.

-De acuerdo, ya no quiero saberlo- dijo Mai antes de dar un paso hacia adelante.

-Bueno el último grupo: Aang, Toph, Zuko, Katara, Sokka y Suki.-con esto Jeong Jeong termino de decir los grupos. Iroh le entregó las cosas a los chicos así:

Aang: Una brújula

Toph: Una mochila que tenía botellas barras energéticas.

Zuko: La lista con las imágenes que debían encontrar.

Katara: Un wakitoqui(no se como se escribe la palabra lol)

Sokka: El Mapa

Suki: Botiquín o mas bien dicho bolso , de primeros auxilios.

-Bueno alumnos júntense en sus grupos y empiecen la búsqueda los que lleguen primero reciben puntos-Dijo Iroh y todos empezaron a moverse hacia el bosque.

Entre los grupos que se adentraban al bosque había seis adolescentes que aunque eran un grupo iban separados. Adelante iban Sokka y Katara, y atrás iban Toph y Zuko, en el medio iban Suki y Aang quienes quedaron juntos luego de que el resto se agrupara.

* * *

**A/N:Bueno aquí esta el cuarto capítulo, un regalo para ti Lolipop, bueno el quinto capitulo se llamará, "Ahora sí estamos perdidos" , supongo que no tengo que explicar de que trata, Neverdie si nadie más vota por toka, de veras lo siento pero el zutara ya tiene tres votos bueno todavia en el capitulo seis es en el que se va a ver mas sobre la pareja de Zuko asi que todavia hay un capitulo mas para votar, nos vemos. Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuu**

**Lucia**


	5. Estamos perdidos

**A/N: Hellooooooooooooooo! El quinto capitulo, me gusta actualizar rápido porque si no , ummm… es como si perdiera las ideas sobre la historia, pero en fin ,y Rachel no estas siendo ruda, al contrario muchas gracias por el consejo. Aiko, veo que eres de Perú ,yo también y también soy limeña, bueno la votación va así:**

**Lollipop: Zutara**

**Rachel: Zutara(he visto tu perfil así que supongo es la pareja que quieres, si no es así házmelo saber please)**

**BlueEyedPrincess: Zutara**

**Neverdie: TOKO (ya me di cuenta que te encanta la pareja)**

**Aiko: No has comentado nada sobre las parejas, me gustaría mucho saber tu opinión.**

* * *

-Bueno, será mejor que empecemos a buscar los objetos- Dijo Suki cansada del silencio y tratando de entablar conversación.

-Si,¿Cuáles son las imágenes que hay que buscar ….Zuko?¿ese es tu nombre verdad?-dijo Toph

-Bueno las imágenes son…-saco el ya arrugado papel de su bolsillo-WOW son símbolos que nos han enseñado en historia, creo que podemos memorizar uno cada uno y así no tenemos que sacar la hoja a cada rato , son…

-Espera un rato, ¿HISTORIA?,¿SIMBOLOS?, ¿MEMORIA?, yo he venido a un campamento no a una clase, cuando terminen me avisan , voy a estar sentada en ese tronco de haya-Katara señalo el tronco y se fue.

-No se preocupen, yo de un golpe la traigo-Dijo Toph empezando a dirigirse hacia Katara pero Zuko la para.

-No Toph, de todas maneras son solo cinco dibujos, el sexto al parecer es una sorpresa, según la hoja.

-YA!! , di de una vez cuales son los dibujos, quiero llegar primero, de verdad necesito esa nota-dijo Soka impaciente

-Ya tranquilo, los objetos son: los cuatro símbolos de los elementos y el símbolo del Ying Yang,cada uno memorice un símbolo, Sokka memoriza el símbolo de las tribus Aguas, Toph del reino Tierra, Aang de los nómades aires, Suki tu memoriza el Ying Yang y yo memorizare el símbolo de la nación del fuego.-mientras decía esto les mostraba a cada uno su símbolo.

Sokka empezó a acercarse a Katara para decirle que ya iban a empezar a buscar los dibujo , pero Toph LO detuvo y murmuro-No yo lo hago-y luego más fuerte.

-KATARA! Mueve tu anémico trasero de esa roca hasta aquí, porque ya nos vamos.

-Ya voy!, no tienes que gritar.

El grupo caminó un poco siguiendo los carteles de señalización pero de pronto…

-LEMUR!!!-dijo Aang y salí disparado persiguiendo al lémur, el cual huía de el asustado por el grito.

-Chicos deténganse.

-NO Katara, no nos vas a hacer regresar otra vez al campamento para que vayas al baño.-Dijo Zuko que era el que estaba delante de ella.

-No es eso, , Aang se esta yendo detrás de un lémur y ya me es difícil verlo.

-¿POR QUE no hablaste antes princesita? Vamos a traerlo antes de que se pierda-Dijo Toph y todos salieron corriendo a buscar a Aang.

-WOW ese chico es rápido-comento Suki , quien iba a la cabeza del grupo seguida de cerca por Zuko y Sokka, ya que Toph y Katara iban al último.

-Te atrape!!-dijo Aang cuando por fin alcanzó al lémur.

-Excelente Aang, encontraste comida-dijo Sokka , quien no dejaba de mirar al lémur.

_EW! No hablaras enserio verdad, ¿Cómo vas a comer eso?-dijo Katara.

-NADIE se va a comer a ….. –Aang miro al lemúr- Momo.

-¿MOMO?, ¿Por qué Momo?- dijo Toph

-Tiene cara de Momo-contesto simplemente Aang.

-Preguntaría, como es un Momo, pero creo que si escucho la respuesta voy a empezar a preocuparme por su salud mental-murmuro Toph a Sokka mientras señalaba a Aang

-¿AH? –dijo Sokka quien no había comprendido el murmullo de Toph, y esta se lo iba a repetir cuando….

-No te molestes e repetirle nada Toph, puedes repetírselo miles de veces pero en su hueca cabeza no entraría.-Dijo Zuko, aprovechando la oportunidad de insultar a Sokka

-Creo que aquí va a ser otro el que quede con un hueco en la cabeza, que le voy a formar a puños.-dijo Sokka

-Quiero ver si te atreves.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-murmuro Aang

-Con gusto- dijo sokka y le tiró un puñetazo a Zuko, el cual zuko respondió con una patada, y en un segundo estaban ambos en el suelo rodando cuesta abajo hasta que cayeron en un charco.

-Ajj, mira lo que hiciste, estoy empapado.

-Chicos…

-Debes dejar de juntarte con Katara , ya suenas como ella-su burló Zuko.

-Chicos…

-Seguro que no quieres otro puñetazo-amenazó Sokka

-CHICOS!-grito Aang

-¿QUE?- dijeron ambos al unísono.

-¿Alguien más se ha dado cuenta de que no hay más carteles de señalización?-termino por fin Aang

-Estamos perdidos!-gritó Katara

-No Katara , no lo estamos-La calmo Zuko- Aang tienes la brújula.

-Claro, déjame buscarla-Aang metió la mano en su bolsillo y …-se me debe haber caído cuando correteaba a Momo, y acarició al lémur quien ahora estaba parado en su hombro.

-Estamo…-empezó Katara pero Zuko puso un dedo en sus labios indicándole silencio.

-No Katara, todavía no, ¿Tienes el walquitoqui?-Katara buscó pero no encontró nada y miro a Zuko triste.

-Bien, no importa, Soka, por favor, dime que tienes el mapa.

-Lo tengo pero…,-Sokka sacó el mapa de su bolsillo pero este estaba todo mojado.

-Estamos perdi….-Empezó Zuko pero lo interrumpieron.

-Shh, todavía no, no mientras yo tenga esto.-Dijo Katara mientras les enseñaba su cartera.

-AH, claro por lo menos cuando nos encuentren vamos a estar maquillados.-dijo Toph sarcásticamente.

-No es eso, aquí esta mi celular, solo tengo que llamar y seguro mandan un helicóptero o algo.-Katara sacó su celular.-Que raro no enciende.

-Dámelo- dijo Suki y Katara le dio el celular-No tiene batería, umm…-Suki recordó algo-creo que es mi culpa, mi MP3 usa una batería parecida a la de un celular, y se puede decir que saque tu batería para ver si le hacia.

-UH!, no importa dame tu MP3.-dijo Katara algo enojada por la acción de Suki.

-No lo tengo lo tengo, lo deje en el bungaló.

-¿Podemos?- dijo Toph mirando a ZUko

-Si no lo dicen ustedes lo haré yo.

-¡ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!-gritaron Toph y Aang , quien había estado escuchando impaciente la conversación.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno aquí les dejo el quinto episodio, mañana subo el sexto episodio anunciando de una vez con quien se queda Zuko, bueno no tengo nada más que decir.**

**ADIoOOs**

**Lucia**


	6. Empieza la busqueda

**A/N:Hi!!, quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado reviews en mi fic, la pareja que ganó es …Zuko y …. No se preocupen como me lo pidieron no lo diré y dejaré que lo descubran conforme avanza la historia, bueno sin más que decir (WOW últimamente no se me ocurre nada)les dejó el sexto episodio.**

* * *

**EN…BUENO…ALGUNA PARTE DEL BOSQUE(lol) **

**-**Hemos caminado por horas y todavía no hemos encontrado ninguno de esos carteles de señalización, está oscureciendo, ¿Podemos descansar un poco?- dijo Katara mientras se sentaba en una roca.

-Concuerdo con Katara.-Debemos descansar, dijo Aang mientras se sentaba en un tronco.

-En ese caso será mejor que hagamos una fogata porque algo me dice que pasaremos la noche aca.-Dijo Sokka y también se sentó.

-¿No estarán hablando enserio verdad?-dijo Toph-No podemos pasar la noche aquí!!!!.-se detuvo un rato y pensó.-Ajj! Como sea, yo tampoco quiero caminar más.

-No puedo creer lo débiles que son,escuchen-cuando todos voltearon a mirarla, suki continuó.-Hago toda clase de deportes, y estoy segura que estoy en mejor forma que cualquiera de ustedes asi que voy a caminar lo mas rápido que pueda para salir de aquí , traten de seguirme el paso ok??

-Estoy perdida , sucia , con hambre y mi manicure esta arruinada!!!! Así que, ni crean que vaya a moverme de esta roca.-dijo Katara.

-Bueno entonces veo que hay dos camino, los que quieran vengan conmigo y salgamos de este lugar, y loa que quieran quedarse aquí llorando como niñitas asustadas, quédense.-dijo Suki y empezó a caminar.

-Suki, todos estamos cansados y estoy seguro que tu también lo estas, así que hay que hacer una fogata y luego seguimos caminando.-Dijo Zuko.

-Hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo.

-No creo que sea buena idea caminar sola por el bosque.-Dijo Sokka quien se había levantado y la estaba cogiendo del brazo.

-Ok, ok me quedo pero suéltame ok.-dijo Suki mientras se soltaba de Sokka e iba a sentarse.

-Tengo hambre.-dijo Katara.

-Toma-dijo Top ,mientras le daba una barra energética-en esta bolsa solo hay seis así que mas les vale a Bumi encontrarnos como máximo mañana o moriremos de hambre, o por lo menos mi amigo el vegetariano lo hara.

-¿QuÉ? ¿Por qué yo?

-Por que el resto de nosotros nos convertiremos en caníbales y nos comeremos entre nosotros, y como tu no comes carne serás el primero.

-Jajaja! QUE RISA-dijo Aang sarcásticamente.

-Creo que será mejor dividir las barras en dos , así nos queda más.-dijo Zuko

-Buena idea, Sugar Queen dale la mitad a Suki.- Sokka toma , compártela con Sparky, no espera mejor con Aang, no hablaba enserio cuando decía que nos comeríamos al primer muerto y no quiero que tu y Sparky se maten por una simple barra de cereal. Sparky toma esta mitad.

-¿Sparky?-dijo Zuko

-Así es Sparky, ya que voy a estar con ustedes por lo menos una noche, les daré a cada uno nombre, todavía tengo tres por pensar, creo que Aang será Twinkle Toes porque cuando corriamos detrás de él de verdad parecía que sus pies ni tocaban el suelo.

-Por lo menos es mejor que Zuzu.- murmuro Zuko pero Toph lo escuchó.

-ZUZU, jajajaja , ese es bueno jajaja ZUZU- se burlaba Toph mientras regresaba a sentarse.

CAMPAMENTO GAANG.

-¿Todavía no regresan?-pregunto preocupada Kanna, pues su nieto y su"nieta" estaban entre ese grupo de chicos que no aparecían.

-No, pero los grupos de búsqueda ya están formados y están listos para empezar la búsqueda.-dijo Pakku, quien era abuelo de Katara pero a la vez "abuelo" de Sokka, porque se acababa de casar con Kanna.

-Si no le hubiera hecho caso a esa jovencita nada de esto estuviera sucediendo. -pensó Jun

**FLASHBACk**

_-¿Qué otras actividades puedo poner para los jóvenes?.- Jun pensó un momento y luego-Puedo esconder cosas en los bungalós y en la cafetería y ponerlos a buscar, no eso se ve como para Pascua._

_-Por que no mejor no nos separamos en grupos y exploramos el bosque.-dijo Ty Lee._

_-¿Señorita Lee? El timbre de salida sonó hace media hora , la escuela ya esta casi vacía, ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?_

_-Señorita, lo que sucede es que olvidé mi celular, y por casualidad escuché su pregunta, pero dígame ¿Mi idea no esta genial?- preguntó Ty Lee soriendo._

_-No lo creo Ty Lee, es muy peligroso, que sucede si alguien se pierde o algo._

_-No lo creo, he ido a ese campamento con mis padres y fuimos a explorar el bosque , hay carteles de señalización por todos lados, para perderte tendrías que estar bien distraído._

_-Creo que consideraré tu idea._

_-Miré! allí está mi celular, bueno me retiro, hasta mañana señorita Jun.-dijo antes de salir del aula._

_-Me parece buena idea, pero creo que les haré buscar cosas o …umm creo que podría pegar imágenes para que ellos encuentren.-decía para ella Jun cuando Ty Lee ya se había marchado._

_-Y ahí voy yo, otra vez con la idea de Pascua.-dijo Jun antes de escribir la idea de Ty Lee(mezclada con la suya) en la lista de actividades des campamento._

**END FLASHBACK**

-Director Bumi, ya está todo listo para iniciar la búsqueda.-Dijo Jeong Jeong

-Excelente, quiero que los encuentren cuanto antes, no deseo preocupar al resto del alumnado y mucho menos a los padres.-Dijo Bumi. -ahh! ¿A quién engaño?, tarde o temprano lo van a saber Jeong Jeong, creo que será mejor regresar al colegio, dile a los alumnos que empaquen sus cosas, mañana regresan a la ciudad.

-No se preocupe señor.- dijo Jeong jeong y empezó a marcharse.

- Espere entrenador, le diré a la coordinadora Jun que le avise a los alumnos, usted mejor vaya con su grupo a buscar a los alumnos.

-De acuerdo señor.-Dicho esto Jeong Jeong se fue.

**EN EL BOSQUE 9:30 pm**

-Bueno, Sokka y yo , ya cumplimos, trajimos ramas ahora solo falta que alguno de ustedes empiece un fuego.-Dijo Suki.

-Yo lo intentaré.-dijo Zuko y se acercó a las ramas y con dos rocas trataba de encender fuego.

-Sabían que anteriormente las personas controlaban elementos, creo que si alguno de nosotros controlara el fuego, sería más fácil encender el fuego.-dijo Aang

-Si claro, desearía ser un Maestro fuego en estos momentos.-dijo Zuko, ya cansado porque cada vez que salía una chispa de fuego esta se apagaba, así que con fuerza y enojado froto las rocas y salió una chispa que se convirtió en una fogata.-Excelente, ¿Quién lo diría? Podría ser un buen maestro fuego, ¿Qué opinas Aang? Debío ser genial ser maestro fuego.

-En realidad , yo preferiría controlar el aire-dijo Aang y luego miro al resto de los chicos y les preguntó tratando de entablar una conversación-y ustedes chicos, ¿Qué elemento escogerían?

-Si controlara algún elemento, elegiría agua.-dijo Katara

-Yo no elegiría ninguno, no me llama la atención controlar algún elemento, preferiría controlar un arma, no se tal vez una espada.-dijo Sokka

-Yo también preferiría controlar algún arma, pero no la espada.-dijo SUki

-A mi me gustaría ser maestra tierra.

-Toph, ¿Por qué tierra? , solo imagínatelo siempre estarías sucia.-dijo Katara

-¿Quieres que escoja agua?, disculpa pero no me gusta la nieve, ni el hielo además eso de estar sucia no me parece tan malo.

-EWW!-pero Katara no pudo terminar porque de pronto se escuchó el ruido de un helicóptero sobrevolando el lugar.

-Chicos un helicóptero!!, seguro nos está buscando.-Dijo Aang esperanzado

-No creo que nos hayan mandado un helicóptero, pero igual hay que intentar llamar su atención.-dijo Zuko

-Esperen, conozco ese símbolo que esta en la puerta, Katara, ¿No es el símbolo de la empresa de tu papá?-dijo Sokka

- No lo creo se supone que papá saldría de la ciudad pero, si lo es! Sabía que papá enviaría a buscarme.

-Entonces porque el helicóptero se va.-dijo Toph

-Rápido hagan una pirámide, así será más fácil que nos vean.-dijo Suki recordando el día anterior cuando las porristas se apoderaron de quince minutos del entrenamiento de su equipo y tuvieron que verlas quince minutos.

-Si claro,solo hay un problema, NO somos porristas y no tenemos idea de cómo hacer esa pirámide!!.-Gritó Zuko

-Ajj! Solo Griten y salten agitando los brazos.-dijo Suki.

-AQUÍ!!!!!!!!!!!

-AYUDA!!

-ESTAMOS AQUÍ!!!!

-AUXILIO!!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Por mas que gritaron el helicóptero se fue de largo y aterrizó en medio del patio de la escuela secundaria Four Elements

-Llegó el señor Wolf-dijo Iroh.-Solo faltan los señores Bei Fong.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?-Gritó una elegante señora mientras bajaba de su camioneta.

-Ya están todos.-dijo Iroh.

-Tranquila cariño, seguro que ya encontraron a Toph .-trató de calmarla su esposo.

-No, no la han encontrado de no ser así no nos hubieran llamado.-dijo la señora Bei Fong estallando en llanto.

-Tranquilos señores-empezó Bumi-Primero que nada muy buenas noches, disculpen por lo que ha sucedido con sus hijos, el maestro Jeong Jeong se quedó con un grupo de profesores en el campamento para buscar a los alumnos, estoy esperando su llamada, no se preocupen.

RIIIIING RIIING (que original )

-Mi celular suena, disculpen un momento.- Bumi se fue a contestar

-Puedes creerlo Yue, tu hermana esta en alguna parte del bosque y todo es culpa de ese director, creo que transferiré a Katara a tu internado.-dijo Arnock a su hija

-Papá , Katara ama esta escuela, no creo que eso sea necesario, además yo creo que los encontraran-dijo una jovencita de 16 años , su nombre era Yue , su padre la mandó a estudiar en un conocido internado para señoritas a causa de que Yue mostrara un comportamiento rebelde. Lo que sucedió es que uno de los socios de Arnock tenía un hijo de la edad de Yue y su padre no paraba de precionarla para que salga con Hanh,lo cual, obviamente, molestó a Yue e hizo que ella actuara de esa manera.-Katara tiene 14 años, a esa edad entraste al internado y mírate, eres toda una dama.

-De todas maneras no creo que sea lo mejor para ella.

-Disculpe, señor Wolf,¿ me podría pasar el teléfono de ese internado?-preguntó la sañora Bei Fong quien se acercó con su esposo.

-Pero por supuesto, déjeme buscarlo.-sacó de su bolsillo una tarjeta y se la entregó.-tome , siempre la tengo a la mano para poder llamar a mi hija cuando lo desee, en el internado solo las dejan salir los fines de semana que uno autorice en estos momentos están de vacaciones por el aniversario del internado.

-Muchas gracias, ojalá que Toph aprenda a comportarse como una señorita, a veces es algo… desobediente, gusto en verlos – los señores Bei Fong se alejaron un poco y continuaron su plática.

-Cariño, no creo que sea bueno alejar a Toph tanto tiempo de nosotros, ella es tan frágil, pequeña e indefensa.-dijo el señor Bei Fong.

-Lo sé pero , me gustaría verla hecha una señorita-dijo la Fong tristemente.

**EN MEDIO DEL BOSQUE**

-No puedo creer que mi papá no nos haya oído.-dijo Katara tristemente.

-No te preocupes, tal vez solo era un trabajador.-dijo Aang tratando de animarla.

-No, era él, los trabajadores no viajan en helicópteros- dijo Katara mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pero…-empezó Aang

-Ya déjala, estamos perdidos no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Toph

-Estamos perdidos y que??, estoy seguro de que pronto nos encontraran- dijo Aang.

-Estaba oscuro, era imposible que nos vieran.-dijo Zuko-lo que debemos hacer ahora es dormir, mañana seguiremos caminando.

-Claro, regresemos al campamento o porque no mejor sacas las bolsas de dormir.-dijo Suki sarcásticamente.

-No seas tonta, dormiremos en el suelo, no hay otra opción, Aang y Sokka, será mejor que nos turnemos para cuidar durante la noche , no sabemos que puede haber en este bosque porque es obvio que ya no estamos en territorio del campamento Gaang.

-De acuerdo, son las 10:30pm , yo cuidaré hasta la 1:30am, Aang hasta las 4:30am y tu todo el resto, ¿eso está bien contigo?-dijo Sokka

-No tengo ningún problema.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Toph y se acostó a un lado de la fogata.

-Hasta mañana chicos-dijo Suki y también se recostó.

-Osea que hablaban enserio con lo de dormir en el suelo.-dijoi Katara haciendo un puchero, pero para sorpresa de todos se limitó a echarse en medio de las otras muchachas.-Buenas noches chicos.

-Y ustedes dos ¿Qué esperan para dormir?-dijo Sokka

-Buenas noches-dijeron ambos muchachos y se fueron a dormir mientras Sokka simplemente se sentaba a cuidar su improvisado "campamento" si es que le podias llamar así a un grupo de adolescente durmiendo alrededor de una fogata.

**

* * *

**

A/N:Aquí está el sexto capítulo, quiero aclarar que Zuko tiene un reloj.

Lucia


	7. Debemos permanecer unidos

**A/N: Ciao amici!! (hola amigos), Séptimo capitulo!!!!!!!!!!!He corregido algunas cosas en el capitulo anterior "Estamos Perdidos" , le saque lo del MP3 porque , neverdie, tenías razón, no tiene nada que ver con el bosque y también cambie la historia de Yue, tambien me pareció cruel.(lol).Miré los reviews y vi que algunos me pidieron que haga que los personajes aprendan a controlar sus respectivos elementos, la verdad eso no lo tenía en mente ya que el fic se haría más largo, y no se me ocurre como hacer que aprendan pero puedo hacer que en diferentes situaciones se vea su dominio en los elementos pero sin llegar a controlarlos, ejemplo: Zuko prende la fogata sin esfuerzo "a partir de ahora", Aang "vuela" cuando corre, etc.**

**Esta es mi propuesta porque después de todo la idea de la historia era que estaban perdidos no que redescubrían el control de los elementos, ese podría ser el tema para mi siguiente fic ," Mi tercer fic Wiii") la idea sería esta Ocurre un terremoto el cual solo ellos sienten y provoca que se habrá la tierra y todos caigan, en ese nuevo mundo encuentran criaturas que les enseñan a controlar los elementos**

**B)Durante el viaje de regresó a casa ocurren diferentes situaciones que provocan que su chi para controlar elementos despierte.(esta opciones mi segunda favorita porque no se separa mucho de la idea principal que es que "Están perdidos")**

**Les dejo las opciones, quiero que ustedes decidan. Pero personalmente preferiría hacer otro fic con la opción A.**

* * *

**EN EL BOSQUE 7:00am**

-AAH!!-bostezó Katara mientras se levantaba.

-Eres la primera en levantarse-dijo Zuko

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 7

-Por lo general soy la última en despertarse.- pensó un rato- debe ser por la incómoda cama… a verdad …NI SIQUIERA ES UNA CAMA!!!

-Tranquila, ayer no te quejaste tanto.

-Tenía sueño, y tampoco es como si tuviera otra opción,¿ que querías que hiciera?, ¿acostarme encima de todos ustedes?-dijo sarcásticamente y se dirigió a sacar su "desayuno"

-No saques otra barra.-le tiró media barra.-ten la mitad.

-Ok, de verdad espero que nos encuentren pronto.

-Disculpa,voy al baño.-Zuko se levantó.

-¿Cómo?, estamos al medio del boque…espera…no me contestes eso.-en su mente Zuko se reía de la inocente pregunta, después de un rato regresó solo para ver que no había nadie más despierto.

-Tengo sed.

-Toma.-dijo Zuko y le tiró su botella de agua.-pero no tomes mucho, es todo lo que tengo hasta que nos encuentren.

-¿No sabes lo que es pasar amablemente?, ¿Por qué solo sabes tirar?.

-TE estoy dando un poco de toda el agua que tengo hasta que nos encuentren y encima te quejas, ¡¿Acaso lo único que sabes hacer es quejarte?!

-En primera no me grites y en segunda…toma tu tonta agua.-se la tiró.- ya no tengo sed y aparte esa agua sabe horrible.

-EL AGUA NO TIENE SABOR!!, por que siquiera viniste al campamento si te ibas a estar quejando.

-Lo hice por la nota!!! Y deja de reprenderme, NO eres mi padre!Él no parece emo.

**-**SI!! Parezco emo y que??? No voy a ir a la cárcel por eso!!

-Cuando vine a este campamento el año pasado, te despertabas por el ruido de los pájaros ahora me despierto por algo parecido a los molestos chillidos de un lémur.-dijo Toph quien se despertó por los gritos.

-Hey, ten un poco de consideración – dijo Aang señalando a momo , quien dormía sobre la cabeza de Sokka.

-No puedo creer que no se haya despertado por los gritos.-dijo Suki

-ÉL/ELLA empezó-dijeron Zuko y Katara mientras se señalaban mutuamente.

-No importa quien empezó, solo no discutan, despierten a Sokka, ya que estamos despiertos, ahí que empezar a caminar.-dijo Suki.

-Toma tu mitad de la barra.-Toph se la alcanzó y Katara le lanzó una mirada de reproche a Zuko.

-Yo despierto a Sokka.-dijo Aang y se acercó a Sokka con una ramita.

-AAh!! Sokka despierta hay una serpiente encima tuyo.-gritó mientras movía la ramita sobre él, Sokka se levantó.

-AHHH!! ¿DONDE?

-No hay nada , Aang solo lo hizo para que te despertaras.-dijo Toph mientras Aang le entregaba la mitad de una barra de cereal a Sokka.

-Vamos por aquí.-dijo Sokka luego que todos terminaron de comer.

-Un momento, quiero ir al baño.-dijo Aang.

-Claro , escoge… pino-Toph señaló a su derecha.-O roble-señaló a su izquierda.

-Pino.-se fue

-¿Quién te hizo el jefe?-dijo Zuko

-Lo soy desde que tengo el mapa.-dijo Sokka

-Corrección, tenías el mapa.

-Que el mapa se mojara es tu culpa, tu me empujaste en ese charco.

-Si más lo recuerdo , fuiste tu quien empezó con los golpes.

-Chicos tranquilícense, nadie tiene la culpa de nada.-dijo Aang quien regresaba del baño.

-Esperen, creo que el que tiene la culpa es Aang, por que fue él quien salió corriendo detrás de ese lémur como un niño de kínder.-dijo Zuko

-Ustedes no tenían porque seguirme , yo creo que fue culpa de Suki, porque tal vez si no nos hubiéramos movido de ese sitio ya nos hubieran encontrado, recuerden… ella fue la de la idea de caminar.-se defendió Aang.

FLASHBACK

_-ESTAMOS PERDIDOS.-gritaron Aang y Toph._

_-Dejen de gritar.- empecemos a caminar, tal vez así encontremos los letreros.-dijo Suki_

_-Mejor ahí que quedarnos aquí si caminamos es posible que nos perdamos más.-dijo Katara_

_-No lo creo, no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada, vamos flojos caminen un poco.-dijo Toph todos las siguieron._

END FLASHBACK

-No trates de echarme la culpa , yo tuve la idea pero Toph fue la que hizo que todos se pararan y empezaran a caminar.

-Hey!Sokka fue el que perdió el mapa.

-Ya dije que Zuzu me empujó.

-Aang fue el que salió corriendo detrás del lémur-Zuko

-Suki tuvo la idea de caminar.

-Toph los animó.

-YA CALLENSE!, todos ustedes tienen la culpa, me tenía que tocar con ustedes.-dijo Katara quien se limaba las uñas mientas el resto se peleaba.

-Tienes razón, que incompetentes que somos nosotros, tu no tuviste culpa de nada…. Claro porque….jaja!...TU NUNCA HACES NADA, todos lo que haces es sentarte y limarte la uñas!-dijo Zuko sarcásticamente

-¿Y Quieres que esté ahí? Peleando con todos ustedes, escuchen, no importa quien tuvo la culpa, la cosa es que ESTAMOS perdidos y…-Katara bajo la voz y se volvió a sentar-no creo que nos encuentren.

-Katara por Dios, solo ha pasado un día, todavía no es momento para perder la esperanza.-dijo Sokka y puso una mano en el hombro de Katara.

-Tampoco es momento de pelear.-dijo Katara recordando algo-Las peleas solo traen problemas.

-La princesa de caramelo tiene razón.-Dijo Toph.-nunca creí decir eso

-Tal vez peleamos, pero estamos juntos en esto y debemos hacer lo posible por trabajar juntos y continuar unidos hasta poder salir de aquí.-Suki puse su mano en el centro.- Están conmigo?

-Yo sí-Toph puso su mano sobre la de Suki.

-Sin peleas.-Zuko también colocó su mano.

-Estoy con ustedes.-Dijo Katara

-Yo también.-Sokka

-Hagámoslo .-Aang coloco su mano sobre la de todos.

EN LA ESCUELA SECUNDARIA FOUR ELEMENTS

-Siempre supe que Zuzu era tonto pero jamás creí que se perdiera tan fácilmente.-dijo Azula.

-Estoy preocupada, hable con Iroh y al parecer no los han encontrado .-dijo Ursa.

-Velo por el lado bueno, si Zuzu no aparece seré tu única hija.

-No creo que tengamos tanta suerte.-dijo Ozai quien acababa de llegar.

-Ozai!! No creo que vinieras, estas aquí por ZUko?-dijo Ursa emocionada.

-No, estoy aquí por Azula, la pobre me llamó, al parecer suspendieron el campamento, y mi hija no va a pasar sus vacaciones en la escuela porque tu hijito se perdió.

-Es TU hijo también, no puedo creer que recién me divorcie de ti, debí hacerlo hace mucho.

-Como sea Ursa, vamos Azula, te llevare conmigo hoy.-miro a Ursa otra vez- Azula se quedará a dormir en mi mansión hasta que terminen las vacaciones así que manda sus cosas … tu ya sabes la dirección, si no lo recuerdas viviste en MI techo por 15 años.-dicho esto se marchó con Azula.

-No te preocupes, todo padre quiere a sus hijos, solo un monstro no lo haría.-Dijo una voz

-Ozai es un mostro.-murmuró Ursa.-Buenos días, yo soy la madre de Zuko.

-Buenos días, yo soy Gyatso, el tutor de Aang, el perdió a sus padres cuando era solo un bebé.

-Guau!!

-A perdón, él es Appa últimamente está muy inquieto, extraña a Aang.

-Es muy lindo.

-Bueno my lady, me retiro, quiero hablar un rato con Bumi.-Gyatso se retiró

-Ursa!!.

-Hannah! Hola, Como estas?

-Mal, estoy preocupada por Katara, sabes si ya los encontraron.

-No los han encontrado, ¿no has hablado con Arnock?

-No, desde el lunes no he hablado con él, y no pienso hacerlo, el hombre es tan egocéntrico, pobre Katara lo último que vio hacer a sus padres antes de ir al campamento fue pelear.

-Tu y Arnock están peleados?no me esperaba eso, parecían tan felices, mi familia por otro lado es un problema.

-Me gustaría decir algo para animarte pero toda la ciudad conoce al corrupto político de tu marido, sin ofender.

-No para nada, pero corrupto le queda corto a Ozai,, Ya veras….

-Que se arreglan las cosas entre Hannah y tu- terminó Hakoda.

-Ojalá, pero esa mujer es imposible, se molesta por nada.., pero eso no importa ahora el problema es Katara, no confió en que esos maestros los vayan a encontrar, deberíamos hablarle a la policía.

-En eso concuerdo contigo, si no aparecen hoy, mañana a primera alerto a la policía, lo quiera o no Bumi.

EN EL BOSQUE 1:30pm.

**- **No puedo mas! tengo hambre! Es que acaso no hay nada decente para comer en este bosque!!!!!!!!!-Dijo…. No creo que tenga que decirlo.

-Hay Dios!! Acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu estómago!-dijo Toph.

-Toph recuerda, nada de peleas.

-No estoy peleando pies ligeros, es mi actitud y será mejor que te acostumbres.

-Como sea, ¿No hay más barras?.

-No, solo habían seis y ya nos las comimos.-indicó Toph mostrando la bolsa vacía.

-Podemos pescar algo.-Sugirió Sokka.

-No como carne.-dijo Aang negando con la cabeza.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo o morirás de hambre. –Suki

-Zuko, tengo sed- dijo Katara.

-Y?- Zuko sabía que Katara y su orgullo no estaban acostumbrados a pedir sino a que les den asi que él no le daría nada hasta que ella se dignara q pedírselo.

-De verdad necesito agua.

-Que bien…

-Ahí! , Zuko…

-Si?...

-Medaríasunpocodetuagua?- dijo rápidamente y casi murmurando.

-Que?

-Me darías un poco de tu agua?- lo miró a los ojos.-Por favor?

-De acuerdo, toma.- se acercó a ella y se la entregó en su mano.

-Zuko!!-lo llamó Sokka- Aang y yo iremos a pescar, vienes?

-Claro.

-Debemos cruzar al otro lado del río, hay rocas de ese lado, parece mejor lugar para pescar.-dijo Sokka

-Crucemos todos, no es bueno separarnos. –dijo Suki

-No me siento cómoda cruzando el río, porque no mejor nos quedamos aquí.-dijo Toph.

-De este lado el agua es muy baja no pescaríamos nada.-dijo Sokka

-No me digas que tienes miedo.-dijo Aang

-No! Miedo yo?? No soy la reina de azúcar.

-Hey! Yo no le tengo miedo al agua.

-Ok ok, Solo pienso que sería mejor quedarnos de este lado, al cruzar creo que estaríamos alejándonos del campamento.

-No te preocupes, regresaremos cuando terminemos de pescar.-Dijo Zuko mientras estudiaba con la vista por donde podrían cruzar.-Miren! Podemos cruzar por ese tronco.

-Vamos!-dijo Katara y todos empezaron a cruzar el tronco el cual era completamente inestable tanto que si alguien no lo sostenía este rodaría en este orden: Primero cruzó Zuko y luego se colocó del otro lado agarrando el tronco para que este estuviera mas estable, mientras Sokka lo sostenía del otro lado, luego cruzaron Suki ,Aang y Katara, Toph iba al final…

-Vamos Toph, Ya casi estas del otro lado!- gritó Aang

-Solo no mires hacia abajo.- Sokka había deducido que Toph le tenía miedo a las alturas pero a lo que le tenía miedo Toph era al agua. Pero lo que había dicho Sokka hizo que Toph Mirara hacia abajo y se mareara.

-AhH!!! – gritó Toph mientras perdía el equilibrio y terminara colgada con una mano del tronco.

-Zuko! Sostén el tronco voy a ayudarla.- dijo Sokka y corrió para coger a Toph pero cuando estaba apunto de cogerla… Splash!

-Auxilio, no se nadar.-gritaba Toph mientras luchaba por mantenerse el flote y a la vez evitar que se la lleve la corriente.

-Suki ve tu, eres la deportista.- dijo Aang

-La verdad natación no es mi fuerte.-mientras tanto Zuko y Sokka llegaban corriendo porque el primero no había podido soltar el tronco hasta que el segundo terminara de cruzar.

-Toph , aguanta!! Iré yo.- dijo Sokka y empezó a desabrocharse las zapatillas.

-Te demoras mucho!!!- gritó Katara y empujó a Sokka pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que ella misma se tiraría al rió para sacar a Toph.

-Te tengo!-dijo Katara ,agarró a Toph y la llevó hasta la orilla.

-¿Están bien?-preguntó Sokka.

-Si, gracias Princesa.-dijo Toph sinceramente- Nunca creí que tu me salvaras la vida, WOW,es la segunda vez que me sorprendes durante el día.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar así?- dijo Suki

-Siempre me encantó la natación, me entrene con los mejores, pero lo dejé en 5to de primaria.

-Encenderá fuego para que se sequen. –Dijo Zuko- necesito ramas

-Aquí hay varias.- señaló Aang porque efectivamente, regadas en el suelo habían un montón de ramas, así que Zuko encendió una fogata sin ningún problema.

-Bueno, ahora si vamos a pescar.-Dijo Sokka y él , Zuko y Aang se sacaron los polos y fueron a pescar.

-Será mejor que se saquen esa ropa o les dará un resfriado.- dijo Suki

-Estas loca, hay chicos aquí!- dijo Toph.

-Están pescando, además pueden usar sus polos mientras la ropa de ustedes se seca.- dijo Suki y les tiró a Toph y a Katara, los polos de Sokka y Zuko respectivamente.

-No voy a usar este polo, es muy…NEGRO.- dijo Katara

-Ahí está! La princesa que yo conozco, ¿Qué pasó contigo?, durmiendo en el suelo, rescatando gente mientras arriesgas tu vida, me estaba asustando, creí que enfermabas.- Dijo Toph y se empezó a cambiar

-Katara, no creo que el polo de Aang te cubra lo suficiente, así que… PONTE EL POLO DE ZUKO AHORA!!!! – gritó SUki y KAtara también se cambió.

* * *

**A/N: Bueno capitulo Siete listo, y neverdie están en ****un bosque que va hacia donde acaba la vista, díganme si de todas maneras quieren que redescubran el control de los elementos bueno. Una pregunta, Diganme ¿Cual era el apodo que Toph tenía para Sokka? Sno.....? no recuerdo como se escribía**

**Arrivederci.**


	8. Somos amigos, verdad?

**A/N:Hola!!! Sorry por la demora, me operaron!! Y por eso no pude actualizar, bueno gracias por los comentarios, he decidido que no van a redescubrir el control de los elementos porque sinceramente creo que terminaría arruinando el fic ya que simplemente no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo los descubren y eso…CAPITULO 8 , la verdad cuando empecé ha escribir el fic no creí que pasaría de los 5 capítulos pero al parecer mi fic no era tan corto como cuando lo imaginé.**

EN EL BOSQUE , mejor dicho en el río

-Me estoy aburriendo, ya tenemos un pescado, ¿Por qué seguimos aquí?

-Porque Sokka, quiere seguir pescando.- respondió Zuko

-SOKKA! Con un solo pez alcanza , vámonos de aquí.!!- gritó Aang

-De acuerdo regresemos, pero ya tenía uno mordiendo el anzuelo.-dijo Sokka mientras se acercaba a los otro dos chicos y juntos iban de regreso al "campamento"

-Llegamos!!! Y aún mejor, tenemos COMIDA.-dijo Sokka.

-Donde está Toph y Katara?- dijo Aang quien ya se había vestido

-Eso no importa, donde esta MI ropa?

-Iba a preguntar lo mis…-Zuko no pudo terminar porque algo e cayó en la cabeza.

-Allí esta tu polo, y déjame decirte que es muy negro para mi gusto.

-No te pedí consejos de moda señorita no me gusta que me tiren las cosas pero yo si lo hago.-dijo Zuko haciendo gestos con las manos.

-Pensé que habíamos dicho que ya no íbamos a discutir no?- dijo Suki

-ELLA es la que usó mi ropa.

-Suki me obligó

-Parece que todo recae en ti SUki- dijo Aang

-No es culpa de Suki, Aang y yo todavía no tengo mi ropa.

-Toma tu polo Snoozless.-dijo Toph mientras se lo tiraba

-Snoozless?? Ni siquiera ronco.

-Si lo haces y muy fuerte.

-Y…-empezó Sokka pero Toph lo interrumpió- Ni lo intentes , tengo testigos….AANG!!!

-Por que siempre yo, no puede molestar a otro?-murmuró Aang

-No ye oí, dijiste algo????

-No nada, Qué pasa??

-Sokka ronca??

-Si y fuerte

-Gracias Twinkle Toes.

-Entonces…- Ni Toph ni Sokka sabían que más decir.

-Estas bien, uhh digo, no te pasó nada cuando casi te ahogas??- dijo Sokka tratando de hacer conversación.

-No, estoy bien … gracias.- mientras tanto los otros cuatro enfrentaban otro dilema…

-Tenemos un pescado, pero…¿Ahora qué?- dijo Katara

-Supongo que cocinarlo..-Zuko pasando una mano por su cabello.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Aang

-Podemos ponerlo sobre el fuego.- Dijo Suki

-¿Con qué?- Katara

- Podemos hacer una fogata entre esos pequeños árboles, y atar el pescado a una rama para que esté sobre la fogata-¿De donde sacamos una cuerda?- Aang

-Podemos usar los pasadores de mis zapatillas para atar una rama a ambos árboles, pero necesitamos algo para atar el pescado a la rama ,,Katara, tienes algún listón? – Suki

-Aquí.- dijo Katara y se lo entregó

-CHICOS!!!- gritó Toph y todos se dirigieron hacia donde ella y Sokka estaban.

- Qué sucede??- preguntó Aang

-Lo que sucede es … el pescado calló sobre eso.. y no creo que ahora sea comestible.- dijo Sokka

-No acordamos que si querían entrar al baño lo hicieran detrás de un árbol. – dijo Zuko mientras observaban al pescado.

-Es obvio que no fuimos nosotros, debe de ser de algún animal.- dijo Katara

-Katara, ERA de algún animal, porque el animal lo abandonó….jajaja … entiendes?... lo abandonó jajaja.

-La verdad, no entendí.

-No entiendes nada…--dijo Sokka

-NADIE entendió- dijo Toph

-Vamos Sokka , tenemos que pescar otro pez.- dijo Aang y ambos se marcharon.

-Suki y yo traeremos ramas.- dijo Toph y ambas se fueron y dejaron a los otros dos adolescentes en silencio.

-Estoy aburrida.- dijo Katara mientras se sentaba en un tronco.

-Ven, vamos ahí que atar la rama a ambos árboles.

-No creo que necesites de mi ayuda para eso…

-¿Por qué no te gusta hacer nada?

-No es eso, es solo que no veo porque necesites de mi ayuda para atar una rama en ambos árboles.- dijo Katara.

-¡DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS ABURRIDA NO????!!!

-Si pero…

-Katara no te muevas. –Dijo Zuko.

-POR…-SHHH- la interrumpió Zuko- No voltees ni hables , solo quédate quieta, si es posible no respires.

-Pero…- en eso momento Katara sintió la respiración de algo en su cuello y giró un poco la cabeza solo para ver….-AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! UN OSO!!!!!!!!!.- en ese momento sintió que algo tiraba de su muñeca al mismo tiempo que una llama de fuego separaba a ella del oso.

-Zuko? Hiciste fuego control???- Dijo Katara

-No solo le tiré una rama de la fogata y te dije que no gritaras.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRR!- el oso gruñó mientras se paraba en dos patas en frente de los adolescentes.

-AAAAAAAAA!!!- gritaron ambos y Katara colocó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Zuko mientras este los colocaba alrededor de su cintura, ambos cerraron los ojos esperando el ataque y luego…..nada, así que Zuko abrió los ojos.

-Katara

-Estamos muertos??

-No, abre los ojos y mira.- dijo Zuko y ambos voltearon (aún abrazados) solo para ver como el oso recogía el pescado que estaba tirado en el suelo y salía corriendo y se perdía en el bosque.

-Que bueno que se fue.

-Debe de haber venido por el olor a pescado.- dijo Zuko y volteó, en eso momento se dieron cuenta que seguían abrazados y se separaron sonrojados.

-EH disculpa.- Dijo Zuko.

-No, no te disculpes, no has hecho nada.- dijo Katara.

-Eh.- empezó nervioso Zuko.- iré a atar la rama .

- Te ayudo???

-NO!!, digo no, estoy bien,, tu misma dijiste que no es muy difícil.

-SI, esta bien, esperaré a los otros.

-Aquí están las ramas!!!!!!- Gritó Suki mientras las colocaba entre ambos árboles.

-Tenemos uno!!! – gritó Sokka mientras el y Aang se acercaban al resto.- Ahora, cocínenlo me muero de hambre, ya son las como las 3:30.

-Son las 4- dijo Zuko y luego Suki ató el pescado a la rama y este empezó a cocinarse, cuando ya esta listo, lo partieron con la navaja de Zuko y se sentaron a comerlo mirando el atardecer.

-De qué nos perdimos cuando nos fuimos??- dijo Toph

-Un oso nos atacó.

-En verdad,, el oso no nos atacó solo vino por el pescado.- dijo Zuko

-Súper, nunca he visto un oso de cerca, mis padres son muy estrictos cuando vamos al Zoo, ellos creen que no puedo hacer nada, creen que soy tan tonta como para caerme en la jaula de los osos. Jajaja- Toph trató de hacer una risa sarcástica pero se podía sentir tristeza.

-Por lo menos tienes padres yo no tengo padres, mi madre murió cuando me dio a luz y mi padre murió en un accidente de auto cuando estaba camino al hospital, nunca los conocí… viví cuatro años en una casa hogar hasta que Gyatso me adoptó, él… es lo más cercano que tengo a un padre.

-Mis padres murieron también , pero en un incendió cuando yo tenía 10, desde ahí vivo con mi abuelo.- Suki se detuvo, pensó un rato en su abuelo y sonrió antes de continuar.- Aunque él es estricto, me quiere y estoy feliz con él.

-A veces los abuelos, son como padres.- dijo Sokka y el y Suki compartieron una sonrisa.-Mi padre viaja mucho y mi madre regresa tarde del trabajo, así que todo el día estoy con mi abuela.

-Mi padre me considera un fracaso. – dijo Zuko y todos lo miraron.

-Todo padre quiere a su hijo.- dijo Suki.

-ÉL solía hacerlo, pero una noche de navidad, yo … olvidé apagar las luce del árbol y estas hicieron corto circuito, la casa entera se incendió, mi hermana y mi padre lograron Salir ilesos, yo me desmayé , mi madre casi muere asfixiada y se golpeó la cabeza , entró en coma, mi padre se enojó conmigo y …- rápidamente Zuko Secó la lágrima que estaba apunto de caer por su mejilla – me quemó la mitad de la cara…- todos quedaron mudos y Zuko continuó- mi tió me llevó a escondidas al hospital, mi padre no quería, luego él me llevó a vivir con él,,mi mamá despertó dos meses después y se enteró de lo que mi padre había hecho, pero… después de hablar un rato con él mi padre me dio una disculpa, no una muy convincente, la verdad solo dijo lo siento y se fue, regresé a la casa de mi padre,, Ahhh(suspiró) vivimos así por 3 años, aparentando ser una familia feliz, pero hace un año mi mamá se divorció de mi papá , viajamos por un mes a lo que antes era la tribu agua del norte… ahí mi mamá conoció a una anciana, quien con una especie de "agua mágica" curó mi cicatriz y luego regresamos a esta ciudad y nos quedamos a vivir con mi tió.

-¿Azula también se fue con ustedes? – preguntó Sokka

-No, ella vive con Ozai, pero hace un mes , él viajó, así que Azula esta viviendo con nosotros.

Todos quedaron en silencio

-WOW, con esta plática me había olvidado por un momento que estamos perdidos.- dijo Toph- no creo que nos encuentren.

-No seas pesimista- dijo Aang.

-NO SOY PESIMISTA!!, soy realistajamás vamos a salir de aquí entienden!? Solo mírennos : una deportista con el ego mas grande que este bosque, un chico que tiene el estómago más grande que su cerebro, la princesita de papa , un emo y para completar el combo de incompetentes tenemos a Happyboy quien hasta que el hecho que estemos perdidos aquí lo hace saltar de alegría!!!!!! – Toph no pudo controlar más el llanto, Aang y Zuko que estaban a sus lados pusieron una mano de cada uno en sus hombros para calmarla - y tal vez yo solo soy una niña débil como dice mi padre.

-Por lo menos todos ustedes tienen alguien que los comprenda- continuo Toph- mi padre…me consideran una muñeca de cristal, y mi mamá una salvaje.- dijo Toph dejando escapar una lágrima por su mejilla

-Ellos lo hacen porque te quieren y se preocupan por ti- dijo Katara con una voz sombría y su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas

-Tú que puedes saber,, tu vida es perfecta.- dijo Toph

-MI VIDA PUEDE SER TODO MENOS PERFECTA!!!- gritó Katara y mostro su rostro donde todavía se podían ver algunas lágrimas. Y luego continuó más tranquila - mi padre jamás está en casa, mi madre todo el día esta en el teléfono, no tiene tiempo para mí, en esa casa nadie lo tiene…

-Creí que tenías una hermana – dijo Sokka

-Ella estudia en un internado, y esta ahí casi todo el año,, mis padres pelean mucho últimamente y no se que hacer yo…-Su voz se quebró un más lágrimas comenzaron a salir, Sokka la abrazó y ella empezó a llorar en su hombro lo que molestó un poco a Suki.

-Te ofendes si te digo, que para sentirte así con tu familia, en el cole eres otra cosa, todo el mundo se muere por ser tu amigo o dirigirte la palabra, y tu eres tan…- dijo Zuko

-Engreída?- dijo Katara quien ya no lloraba y se había separado de Sokka.

-Si.- dijo Zuko apenado

-Tal vez soy así porque me siento sola, rodeada de amigas falsas pero ustedes me enseñaron algo nuevo, me enseñaron lo que es tener una verdadera amistad, gracias y les prometo que voy a dejar de quejarme por cualquier tontera y daré lo mejor de mi para poder salir de este bosque.

-Eso es algo bueno de escuchar, pero ya pasaron dos días, yo…- Suki hizo una pausa y continuó.-no creo que podamos…

-Podemos hacerlo!!... Sé lo que dije antes pero solo lo hice porque estaba molesta y asustada, entonces que dicen vamos a enseñarle a este bosque quien manda!- dijo Toph y se levant{o

-Yo ya dije que estoy dispuesta a salir de aquí.- Katara también se puso de pie.

-No lo sé han pasado casi dos días.- dijo Zuko mirando su navaja.

-Que dice en tu navaja Zuko?- preguntó Katara

-Que?.- dijo Zuko quien no se había dado cuenta de la pregunta pues estaba leyendo su navaja.- Ah si , disculpa, es una frase en ingles que siempre me anima en momentos como este, "Never give up without a fight".- se levantó y se colocó junto a las chicas.- Y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no me rendiré ante este bosque.

-Sé que están cansados y hambrientos pero ahora tenemos dos opciones: Quedarnos aquí llorando y esperando que alguien que no existe venga a salvarnos, o podemos levantarnos y trabajar como una familia para salir de aquí , les prometo que en unos días vamos a recordar esto y nos reiremos por los recuerdos.- dijo Sokka a los dos chicos que aún permanecían sentados mientras se levantaba.

-Sokka, no estamos hambrientos, acabamos de comer y yo también quiero salir de aquí.- dijo Aang y también se levantó.

-Suki?- preguntó Sokka y se acercó a ella.

-Yo… no sé.

-Vamos, estamos los seis juntos en esto, tu misma lo dijiste antes, estas conmigo Suki?.- Dijo Sokka y le extendió una mano.

-Estoy contigo.- dijo Suki , tomó la mano de Sokka y ambos se dirigieron donde estaban los demás.

-Piensas lo mismo que yo?.- dijo Aang a Katara .

-Obviamente.

-ABRAZO DE GRUPO.- gritaron ambos.

-Ahh? – Toph

-Deben estar bromeando.- Zuko mirando a los otro cuatro , quienes ya estaban abrazados.

-Ven Zuzu, es solo un abrazo.- dijo Katara pues Toph ya había sido jalada dentro del abrazo.

-Ya que.- dijo Zuko acercándose al resto.

**-**Diré algo pero no quiero que me miren como si estuviera loco. Estoy en parte feliz de que nos hayamos perdido porque de no haber sido así jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, como ya se habrán dado cuenta me gusta ver lo bueno de las cosas. – dijo Aang cuando se habían separados.

-Si alguien me decía hace unos días, que iba a terminar con ustedes en el bosque, no hubiera venido. – dijo Toph y todos la miraron confundidos.- Ahora hubiera lamentado no haber venido.

-Entonces , supongo que ahora somos amigos verdad??- dijo Suki.

-No, jamás me juntaría con ustedes.- Dijo Katara y todos la miraron enojados.- Mentira, ustedes son mas amigos míos que mis otras amigas.

-Hablas de tu sequito? – Zuko

-No las llamaría mi sequito, pero se a quienes te refieres y si me refiero a ellas.

-Bueno son las 9pm, que quieren hacer??- dijo Zuko

-Dormir! – Toph

-Comer!- Sokka

- De acuerdo, otra idea…- dijo Zuko.

-Hagamos carreras. -Suki

-Modelemos nuestra ropa.- Katara

-No, y NO!- dijo Zuko.

-Podríamos jugar a las escondidas.- dijo Aang.

-Eso es de niños.- dijo Zuko.

-Cambio, ya no quiero comer, ahora quiero dormir. – dijo Sokka.

-También quiero dormir- Suki y los cuatro se acostaron alrededor de la fogata.

-Que hacemos?, no tengo sueño.- dijo Zuko.

-Podemos modelar.

-De pronto me dio sueño, creo que deberíamos dormir también.- dijo Zuko y se acostó.

-Ok.

-Sokka, tu no puedes dormir, tienes que cuidar.- dijo Aang.

-Y yo creía que se habían olvidado.- Sokka se levantó .

**EN LA CIUDAD, CASA DE LOS WOLF.**

-Debo adivinar que hoy tampoco aparecieron , verdad?.- dijo una joven de cabellos blancos.

-No, el director no hace nada, llamaré a la policía. – dijo Arnok y luego suspiró antes de continuar.- Crees que en tu escuela acepten traslados a esta altura del año.

-Papá!!!, ya te dije que Katara está feliz en su escuela, piénsalo bien, por favor.

-No me pongas esa carita Yue.

-Por fa?

-Ok, lo pensaré, si mañana no aparece tu hermana, automáticamente la transferiré a tu escuela.

-Gracias.- Lo abrazó- pero, tampoco alertaras a la policía verdad.

-Eso es algo que no te puedo prometer.

-Pero perjudicarías a Bumi.

-No nos sirve de nada cubrirlo, él ha perdido seis adolescentes y ya le hemos dado dos días.

-Esta bien, solo piénsalo .- dicho esto ella salió de la habitación.

-_Buenas noches, oficina de policía._

**A/N:Otra vez me disculpo por la demora en actualizar, les prometo que actualizare más seguido.**

**Lucia**


	9. Encontrados?

**A/N: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! CAPITULO 9!!! La historia ya esta llegando a su fin, todavía quedan mas o menos 1 o dos capítulos, pero bueno…**

**COLEGO FOUR ELEMENTS.**

-Director, tiene una llamada.- dijo Jun

-Pásamela.- dijo Bumi y Jun se inclinó un poco para escuchar lo que decía:

_-Si._

_-No, aún no los hemos encontrado._

_-Dos días._

_-Todo está bajo control, tenemos un grupo buscándolos_

_-No son policías, son solo maestros._

_-De acuerdo.(suspiro), no tenemos ningún problema con que nos ayuden._

_-Hasta luego.- Bumi colgó el teléfono y dijo a un maestro_

-La policía ya sabe, al parecer sus equipos de búsqueda ya están llegando al lugar y los comenzaran a buscar hoy mismo.

-Quien les dijo??, todo estaba bien, me preocupa como quedará la imagen del colegio y…

-Déjalo así Jeong Jeong, de todas maneras no podíamos ocultarlo y la salud de los alumnos vale mas que la imagen del colegio, dejemos que la policía se encargue.

-Escuchaste, Pakku?, ya avisaron a la policía.- dijo Kanna desde el otro lado de la oficia, quien había escuchado la conversación.

-Si oí, ojala que los encuentren…

-Quiero ir al campamento, quiero esperar ahí hasta que mi nieto… y tu nieta aparezcan.

-Te incomoda Katara, Kanna?

-No, es una niña…interesante, no he tenido mucho tiempo para conocerla eso es todo.

-De acuerdo…, esta bien, vamos al campamento Gaang.

-Sería mucha molestia si vamos con ustedes???- dijo Iroh refriéndose a él y a Ursa quien estaba con él.

-Por supuesto que no, vamos los cuatro.- dijo Pakku y los cuatro se dirigieron al auto.

**CASA DE LOS WOLF (8:00 am)**

-PAPÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Yue mientras bajaba las escaleras que daban hacia la sala y encontró a sus padres besándose.- Ah disculpa, pero… no estaban peleados??

-YA no más hija, con nuestras discusiones lo único que conseguimos es hacerles daño a ti y a tu hermana, así que ya no vamos a pelear, verdad amor? –Hannah

-Claro, Hannah te prometo que voy a cambiar y voy a tratar de estar en casa mas seguido ok?

-Ok- se besaron.

-Esto es fantástico.- dijo Yue y corrió a abrazar a sus padres.- Katara estaría feliz de ver esto,, hablando de Katara….papá, te dije que no le hablaras a la policía.

-Que querías que hiciera Yue?? Estamos hablando de la seguridad de TU hermana, y se puede ver que Bumi no hacia lo suficiente.

-Mamá?.- dijo Yue esperando el apoyo de su madre.

-Lo siento hija, pero tu hermana es lo más importante ahora y la policía los encontrara más rápido, de hecho quisiera ir a ver como va la búsqueda.

-De acuerdo, Yue cámbiate el pijama, te esperamos en el auto.

-Llamaré a Kya para encontrarnos allí, estoy segura de que ella también querrá ir.- Dijo Hannah y los tres se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

**EN EL BOSQUE (9 a.m.)**

-Buenos días.- dijo Katara levantándose

-Buenos días.

-Zuko??, donde están los demás?

-Suki fue a tomar un baño Toph fue con ella para cuidar que nadie se acerque, Aang fue a buscar bayas para comer y si te volteas puedes ver a Sokka durmiendo.

-Quisiera tomar un baño.

-Deberías

-Hey!! No apesto

-No es lo que quise decir.

-Entonces que??

-Que de que??

-Que quisiste decir?

-Nada

-Nada??

-Que NO!!

-JAjajaja

-Por que te ríes??- preguntó Zuko

-Es gracioso cuando te enojas.

-A ver si esto te parece gracioso.- dicho esto la cargó y empezó a dar vueltas con ella.

-Bájame!!!!jajajaj ZUko!!!!!!.

-No hasta que admitas que no es gracioso cuando me enojo.

-Pero es verdad, es gracioso cuando te ríes y bájame!!

-Escucha!! se están riendo, ellos están teniendo diversión y yo aquí esperando que termines de bañarte.- dijo Toph mientras esperaba que Suki se terminara de vestir.

-No te quejes tanto y ya termine, segura que no quieres bañarte?

-No te preocupes, regresemos con los otros.-ambas niñas empezaron su camino hacia el "campamento".

-Conseguí algunas bayas, aunque no lo crean son difíciles de encontrar.- dijo Aang cuando llegó con Zuko y Katara.- Sokka sigue dormido?

-Como un tronco, a pesar de que Katara estaba haciendo bulla no se ha despertado.

-Bueno, yo no hubiera hecho "bulla" si Zuzu no hubiera puesto esa cara graciosa.

-REGRESAMOS!!- dijeron Suki y Toph

-No parece que te hubieras bañado.- dijo Katara mirando a Toph.

-No lo hice.

- Si no nos encuentran hoy tampoco creo que el resto de nosotros también debería tomar un baño.- dijo Aang

-GRRRRR!

-Oyeron eso?- Suki

-Es Snoozless .- Toph

-GRRRRR

-No creo que sea él. – Dijo Katara quien reconoció ese gruñido.

-Si es, el ronca fuerte.

-Katara tiene razón, yo creo que es el….- empezó Zuko

-OSO!- gritó Aang

-GRRRR- con este último gruñido el oso salió de entre las sombras.

-Escalemos el árbol!- dijo Sokka levantándose y empezó a subir por el árbol.

-Qué haces? – dijo Suki mientras lo jalaba para que bajara.- debemos estar todos juntos.

-CORRAN!! – Aang y Toph.

-NO, eso es lo peor que pueden hacer.- dijo Zuko.

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR.- el oso se empezó a acercar a los adolescentes.

_-Tírale fuego como antes_.- susurró Katara en el oído de Zuko.

-_Si me muevo hacia la fogata el oso se va a alterar._

-Este no es momento de Coquetear!!!!!!.- gritó Toph asustada.

-SHH!- dijo Sokka pero ya era muy tarde el oso empezó a correr en dirección hacia Toph por lo que Zuko no tuvo más remedio que tirarle otra rama de fuego al oso, la cual lehizo una barrera de fuego entre el oso y los jóvenes.

-Ahora que??- dijo Suki

-CORRAN!!!.- dijo Aang y todos emprendieron marcha.

**CAMPAMENTO GAANG (11 a.m)**

**-**Por fin llegamos!!, ya no estoy tan joven como para estar tanto tiempo sentado.- dijo Iroh mientras bajaba del auto.

-Es lo mismo que dije cuando llegué aquí.- dijo una voz.

-Gyatso!!! Amigo, cuanto tiempo sin verte, al parecer tu también viniste a ver como estaba eso de la búsqueda con la ayuda de la policía.

- Así es, pero me sorprende que Bumi le haya avisado a la policía, esta poniendo en juego mucho.

-No fue Bumi quien llamó a la policía.- dijo Pakku mientras bajaba del auto.

-Entonces quien fue?- Gyatso.

-Bumi es amigo mío y de Pakku así que ninguno de los dos llamó.- dijo Kanna

-Nosotros tampoco, estamos preocupados por mi Zuko, pero jamás llamaríamos a la policía sabiendo que eso dejaría mal a Bumi.- dijo Ursa

-Entonces solo quedan los Bei Fong y los Wolf.- dijo Iroh.

-Hakoda también estaba pensando en llamar a la policía por lo que yo sé.- dijo Pakku.

- Mi yerno no lo haría, confíen en mi.- dijo Kanna

En eso llegó una camioneta de reporteros.

_-Buenos días estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde donde hace unos dos días se perdieron en el bosque, al parece el director de la escuela el señor Bumi, no informó a la policía y según fuentes informan amenazó al alumnado y prohibió que se difundiera la noticia pero un padre de familia cansado de esta situación alertó a la policía de la desaparición de los adolescentes y…_

_-_Es imposible como exageran las cosas.- dijo Kya quien junto con Hakoda acababan de llegar al lugar.

-Buenos días señores Kuruk.- dijeron Iroh y Gyatso.

-Buenos días a todos.- dijo Hakoda dando a ambos señores un estrechón de manos.

-Hakoda, dime que no fueron ustedes quienes alertaron a la policía ni a los reporteros.- dijo Kanna.

-No fuimos nosotros, pero se por Hannah que Arnok llamó a la policía, a los reporteros no sé quien los llamó.

-Pobre Bumi todo lo que dicen esos reporteros de él.- dijo Pakku y en ese momento llegaron dos elegantes camionetas, de las que bajaron los Bei Fong y los Wolf.

-Buenos días a todos.- dijeron los recién llegados.

-Nosotros fuimos los que avisamos a los reporteros.- dijo la señora Bei Fong .- Bumi dijó que no le habláramos a la policía pero no dijo nada sobre la prensa.

-No quiero sonar descortés pero no se dan cuenta que esto deja muy mal el nombre de Bumi.- dijo Iroh.

-No es menos de lo que merece.- dijo el señor Bei Fong.- Yo le encargué que cuidara a mi joya más delicada y él la perdió, no estaré tranquilo hasta que Toph regrese sana y salva.

-No sabes lo que dices, todos estamos preocupados, pero no es culpa de Bumi.- dijo Hakoda

-Tengo que coincidir con el señor Bei Fong, esto es lo mínimo que Bumi se merece.

-_Siguiendo con la noticia , hemos averiguado que los entre los seis adolescentes perdidos están Zuko Sozin el hijo de nuestro alcalde; Katara Wolf, hija del conocido empresario de la moda Arnok Wolf y la señorita Toph Bei Fong, heredera de la multimillonaria familia Bei Fong, les prometemos seguir averiguando más sobre este lamentable incidente…_

**EN EL BOSQUE (12 a.m)**

Los seis adolescentes corrieron del oso quien los persiguió unos 10 metros antes de que los adolescentes lo perdieran de vista, pero también perdieron de vista su armado "campamento".

-Alguien sabe como regresar?, deje mi reloj a un lado de la fogata.- dijo Zuko

-Creo que estamos perdidos.- dijo Katara

-No me digas princesa caramelo? No me había dado cuenta que desde hace dos días no duermo en una cama y tampoco…- Toph

-Sigamos caminando creo que aún nos sigue.- Aang.

- No me refería a eso, me refería a que ya no sabemos como regresar a donde estaba la fogata.- dijo Katara.

-El oso..- dijo Aang.

- No te preocupes, hemos corrido mucho, no creo que aún nos siga.- dijo Suki.

-De acuerdo, y ahora que??- Aang

-No lo sé, supongo que podríamos pensar en que vamos a hacer cuando nos encuentren.- dijo Zuko

-O podríamos comer las bayas que trajo Aang.- dijo Sokka.

-Aquí están.- Aang las sacó de su bolsillo y las dejó en el suelo pero estas estaban aplastadas.

-Son comestibles??- preguntó Katara

-Yo creo que no.- dijo Suki- Ahora que comemos.

-Podríamos pescar otra vez.- dijo Aang.

-No sabemos como volver a llegar al lago.- dijo Toph.

-Entonces hagamos lo que dijo Zuko.- dijo Katara

-De acuerdo, todos siéntense en un circulo.- dijo Zuko.

-No estamos en Kinder.- dijo Sokka.

- Solo siéntate Sokka.- dijo Suki.

-Bueno quien empieza. – dijo Aang

-Que empiece Sparky, el fue el de la idea.- Toph.

-De acuerdo, voy a continuar con mis clases de Tae wo, las deje el año pasado y ahora continuare,, le toca a Aang.

-MMmm. He estado pensando en entrar el equipo de atletismo, después de eso nada mas… Suki.

-Supongo que voy a pensar con quien iré a la fiesta.

-FIESTA??!!- todos

-Nadie me dijo nada de una fiesta… de quien es??- Katara.

-No es de nadie es del cole, al parecer va a haber una fiesta para tercero y cuarto, lo volantes se iban a repartir cuando llegáramos del campamento, por lo menos eso es lo que oí.

-Zuko, el equipo de Tae wo, es mixto??.- preguntó Toph

-Si es mixto, por que?

-Quiero entrar también, quiero demostrarle a mi padre que no soy una muñequita de porcelana.

-Así se habla campeona!!- dijo Sokka he hizo un Hi-five con Toph.

-Eso del Tae wo me parece interesante, antes del voleyball yo practicaba artes marciales.- dijo Suki.

-Yo también, y soy bueno con la espada.- dijo Sokka.

-No sabía que manejabas la espada.- Katara

-Un amigo del tío de Zuko, Pindao me enseñó hace poco, pero nadie lo sabe, ustedes son los primeros a quienes les digo esto.

-Por que?- dijo Suki

-Pindao me pidió que no digiera nada sobre que él maneja la espada, dice que le trae algunas memorias dolorosas, el es un espadachín retirado.

-Que ocurrió?- dijo Zuko.

-Su esposo y él fueron atacado por unos ladrones armados, en ese momento el tenía su espada y trató de pelear contra ellos pero la espada no fue lo suficiente… ella murió y desde ese día colgó su espada y no la volvió a usar,, claro hasta que me enseñó.

-Mi abuelo Pakku me enseñó a luchar, osea artes marciales … el no quería enseñarme porque yo era mujer, pero finalmente le insistí tanto que tuvo que enseñarme.- Katara se detuvo un rato y sonrió.- Mi madre se preocupaba porque no era tan femenina como Yue, pero luego cuando tenía 11 el abuelo se fue a Alaska y deje las peleas.

-WOW, es difícil creer que no eras femenina, de hecho es casi imposible.- dijo Toph

-Yo estay en el equipo de Tae wo, así que supongo que nosotros seis sabemos luchar.- dijo Aang.

-A donde quieres llegar con eso Aang? Quieres que huyamos de nuestras casas y devolvamos la paz al mundo?- dijo Toph

-Jajajaja- todos

-No, pero al parecer somos seis personas completamente diferentes pero a la vez iguales en algunas cosas…

-Diferentes amigos.- Suki

-Diferentes familias.- Zuko

-Diferentes círculos sociales.- Katara.

-Diferentes personalidades.- dijo Toph

-Diferentes gustos en la comida.

-SOKKA!- todos

-Pero somos iguales, y no es solo el hecho que sepamos luchar es también que todos tenemos algún problema con nuestras familias y que creíamos que no era posible la amistad entre personas diferentes pero ahora eso a cambiado verdad??- Aang

-NO tienes ni porque preguntarlo, somos amigos ahora.- dijo Zuko y todos sonrieron.

-Tengo una idea, todos escribamos nuestros nombres en este árbol, de esta manera, si alguna vez regresamos sabremos que fue aquí en donde empezó nuestra amistad.- dijo Suki

-Hay que hacerlo más interesante… escribamos nuestros nombres pero no los propios sino los de otra persona, de acuerdo??- dijo Katara.

-Por mi está bien…denme la navaja.- Sokka se acercó al árbol y empezó a tallar una S… luego una U … una K… y al final una I. Luego le entregó la navaja a Toph no sin antes intercambiar una sonrisa con Suki.

-Mi turno.- Toph talló una Z… U…K…O, y le paso la navaja a este.

-Muy bien.- Zuko pensó un rato y luego talló…K…A…T…A…R…A. Le dio la navaja a Aang.

-Que nombres faltan??- Aang

-Sokka, Toph y tu.- dijo Suki. Aang talló el nombre SOKKA y le dio la navaja a Katara.

-Topg o Aang?- pensó Katara y luego talló… TOPH, y finalmente Suki talló AANG.

-Chicos algo le pasa a Momo.- dijo Aang

-Ahora que?? Ese animal solo trae problemas y…- Sokka no terminó porque Momo empezó a correr.

-Vamos detrás de él.- Aang salió disparado detrás de Momo.

-No creo que sea buena idea , la última vez que lo seguimos terminamos perdidos.- pero cuando Sokka terminó Zuko ,Katara y Toph ya habían salido detrás de Aang.- CLARO NO LE HAGAN CASO AL GUAPO CHICO SARCÁSTICO!!- gritó

-Apúrate Guapo chico sarcástico no podemos perderlos de vista.- dijo Suki y también se hechó a correr con Sokka detrás de ella.

Luego de 10 minutos siguiendo a momo este se detuvo.

-Que tienes en tu boca amigo??- dijo Aang mientras le quitaba de la boca a Momo la hoja en la que había un dibujo.- Tirare esto.

-Aang , no votes eso!!- dijo Toph.- Zuko cuales eran los símbolos que teníamos que encontrar?

-en la hoja no se divisan, bien.- dijo Zuko mientras miraban la hoja que tenía la pintura corrida.- les dije que se acordaran los simbolos.

-A mí no me miren , yo ni siquiera miré la hoja.- dijo Katara.

-Pásame la hoja Aang.- dijo Suki y miró la imagen.- Yo recuerdo, este es el símbolo del Ying Yang.

- Bien!!! Ahora solo debemos encontrar los símbolos y nos guiarán hacia el campamento.- dijo Aang

-Recuerden cuales eran, esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad de salir de aquí.- dijo Zuko- Yo recuerdo el símbolo de la nación del fuego.

-Claro, y el símbolo del Reino Tierra.- Toph

-De los nómades aires.- dijo Aang

-De la tribu agua.- dijo Sokka.

-Y la foto de un bebé.- Katara

-QUE?!!- Todos.

-Princesa caramelo, es imposible que sea la foto de un bebé.

-Entonces porque en ese árbol está colgada la foto de un bebé.- Katara quitó la foto del árbol y se sorprendió al ver que en el pie de foto decía.- Zuko!! Aquí dice que este eres tú de bebé.

-TÍO!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Zuko mientras el resto reía.

-Sigamos buscando las imágenes, estamos muy cerca de salir de aquí.-Suki.

**BOSQUE (2pm.)**

-De acuerdo, tenemos las seis figuras y ahora que?- dijo Suki.

-Tal vez sacaron la flechas de señalización.- Sokka

-No lo harían, sobre todo si saben que estamos perdidos.- dijo Zuko.

-Estoy de…Auch.

-Estas bien?- dijo Zuko mientras ayudaba a Katara a levantarse.

-Si, solo me tropecé con este horrible cartel que… tiene una flecha.

-Chicos miren!!!!!!!- gritaron Aang y Toph mientras señalaban un montón de Carteles de señalización del campamento.

-ESTAMOS SALVADOS!!!!!!!- Sokka y Suki se abrazaron.

-Vamos, ya quiero salir de este bosque.- dijo Zuko y todos corrieron por el camino que indicaban las flechas.

**CAMPAMENTO GAANG (2:30 pm)**

-Ya han pasado tres días Arnok…- dijo Hannah.- Que pasa si mi Katara no regresa, tengo miedo.

-Shh.. no te preocupes , ellos aparecerán, recién va una hora desde que la policía inició la búsqueda.- dijo Arnok mientras la abrazaba para consolarla.

-GUAU!!!GUAU!!GUAU!!

-Por que ese perro hace tanta bulla?- dijo Molesta la señora Bei Fong.

-Appa, tranquilo.- Gyatso lo intentó calmar pero Appa salió corriendo hacia el bosque y..

-APPA!!!!!!!!

-Aang?- dijo Gyatso

-TÍO!!!!!!!!!!- se escuchó a lo lejos.

-Esa voz es….- dijo Ursa- no puede ser, ZUKO!!!!!!!!

-MAMÁ!!

- Oh Dios mío… aparecieron!!!!!!!- gritó Iroh cuando un grupo de adolescentes salían corriendo de entre los árboles todos, tanto los adolescentes como los padres se quedaron en shock frente a frente.

-Papá!!, Mamá!!- un chico de ojos azules y piel morena fue el primero en reaccionar.

-SOKKA!!!- dijo Kya mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hijo.- te extrañé tanto…

-Mamá no seas tan melosa, todos nos miran.- Sokka trato de zafarse pero su madre no lo soltaba.- Ya que… yo también te extrañé mucho mamá.

-Y a mí no me extrañaste??

-Gran Gran!- Sokka se soltó de su madre y abrazó a su abuela, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Bien hecho muchacho.-Dijo Hakoda antes de envolver a su hijo en un abrazó de padre hijo.

-KATITA!!

-YUE!!- las hermanas se dieron un emotivo abrazo.

-Papá!!- Katara no pudo contener las lágrimas.- te quiero.

-Shh, cálmate mi princesa, me tenías preocupado… nos tenías preocupados.- dijo Arnock mientras soltaba a su hija y tomaba la mano de su esposa.

-No estaban… peleados?- dijo Katara secando sus lágrimas.

-Ya no más Katara… ya no más.- dijo Hannah y abrazó fuertemente a su hija mientras ambas soltaban lágrimas.

-La princesa no se olvida de alguien?

-Abuelo!.- Katara abrazó a Pakku mientras lloraba y para sorpresa de todos Pakku, el fuerte y machista Pakku, abrazó y hasta soltó una lágrima por Katara, la hasta ahora ÚNICA niña ,aparte de su esposa ,que había logrado ablandar su corazón.

-SOBRINO!!

-TÍO, MADRE!! Estoy tan…- Zuko no pudo terminar la frase porque unos delicado brazos lo metieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

-feliz de verte… o Mi Zuko, crei que te había perdido.- dijo Ursa mientras lloraba.

-Mamá no llores.- dijo Zuko y una silenciosa lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti sobrino, por sobrevivir en ese bosque.- dijo Iroh mientras él y Zuko se daban un abrazo de hombres.(**ya saben esos en los que solo se palmean las espaldas.)**

-Bebé!- la señora Bei Fong envolvió con sus manos a su hija.

-Yo también estoy feliz de verte.- dijo Toph

-No puedo creerlo hija, mírate… ese Bumi tiene suerte que no lo demande, segura que no e pas{o nada, eres tan frágil, tan pequeña, tan..

-Silencio padre, no soy una muñequita de crista, y ya es tiempo que des cuenta.

-Hija yo…

-Shh, silencio Amor, lo importante es que Toph a regresado.- dijo la señora Bei Fong.

-Tienes razón.- El señor Bei Fong volteó hacia donde estaba Toph y le dijo.- Toph, te debo una disculpa, te he sobreprotegido mucho y te prometo que eso va a cambiar.- el señor Bei Fong abrazo a su hija.

-Podré salir con mis amigos sin necesidad de un guardaespaldas.- preguntó Toph sin soltarse del abrazo.

-Si.- murmuro su padre.

-Y el equipo de Tae wo.

-QUE?! – preguntaron los señores Bei Fong.

-Appa!!- es bueno verte amigo.- dijo Aang mientras acariciaba a Appa.

-Y es bueno verme a mí?

-Gyatso!- Aang lo abrazó- o debería decir papá.

-Papá?, Aang tu jamás me habías llamado así.

-Cuando me adoptaste te dije que jamás te llamaría papá, pues fui un tonto, porque TÚ ERES mi padre. Padre no es quien engendra, es quien cría.

-Aang… hijo.- dijo Gyatso mientras ambos llorabas en brazos del otro.

-Abuelo!!!

-Suki!!!- abrazó a su nieta.- estoy tan feliz de verte.

-Y yo a ti.- dijo en brazos de su abuelo. Y es así como todos estaban reunidos con sus familias.

Los encuentros duraron 15 minutos, y luego ya estaban listos para partir a la ciudad, Zuko no era la exepción pero el se preguntaba como esto cambiaría sus vidas mientras observaba a Toph conversando con sus padres sobre lo FUERTE E INDEPENDIENTE que ella era, a Aang presentándole a Gyatso y a Appa a su nueva mascota MOMO, y por último a Katara, Sokka y Suki hablando con la prensa y exagerando sus aventuras. Zuko ya estaba listo para subir a su camioneta, cuando unos delgadas manos cubrieron sus ojos.

-Adivina quien soy?- dijo una suave voz en su oído.

-A ver, quien más vuele como si le hubieran echado un frasco de perfume encima…

-Hey!!

-Un delicioso perfume.

-Nos vemos en la escuela Zuzu.

-Hasta el lunes Katara.- Katara se empezó a alejar y Zuko pensaba : _Dile de una vez… no sería una mala idea, dile ahora o el lunes ya no será posible…-_Katara!- la palabra salió de su boca antes de que se diera cuenta.

-Que pasa Zuko?- dijo Katara volteándose.

-Recuerdas lo que Suki dijo del baile, verdad?

-Si

-Yo me preguntaba si… tal vez tu … y yo claro…. Podríamos.- Zuko suspiro y luego dijo rápidamente.- QUERRIAS IR CONMIGO AL BAILE?

-Zuko… yo

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, fue tonto preguntar .. yo…. Lo siento.- Zuko empezó a subir al auto.

-Zuko!!- dijo Katara y Zuko volteó.- Me encantaría ir contigo.- Katara sonrió y se fue hacia donde estaban sus padres.

**A/N: Termino el capitulo 9!!! Supongo que ya no debo decir con quien se queda Zuko porque ya es obvio no???.**

**Nos vemos.**

**Lucia**


	10. Es una cita?

**A/N: Gracias a todos los que han estado leyendo mi historia y Neverdie, "Lost in the Woods" quiere si quiere decir perdidos en el bosque. Bueno les dejo el capítulo 10. Ahora les tengo una pregunta para las parejas del baile…mmm. Las parejas son Zutara y Sukka pero mi pregunta ahora es si desean Taang,u otras parejas como Aang y Onji u Toph y Teo, en sus reviews dejen sus opiniones, las necesito para el próximo capitulo que será el final, WAAA!!!**

**EL LUNES EN EL COLE**

RIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG.

-No gracias, no deseo carne.- dijo un chico de doce años mientras recibía su comida en la cafetería y se dirigía a la mesa que siempre ocupaba con sus amigos cuando..

-AANG!!!!!! AQUÍ!!!- Aang escuchó dos voces llamarlo, así que volteó hacia el sonido de la voces y se dio cuenta que los que lo llamaban eran On ji y Toph desde mesas diferentes.- _On ji siempre has sido y serás mi amiga pero quiero tener más amigos.-_pensó Aang y se sentó en la mesa con Toph y Suki.

-Hola chicas.- empezó.

-Hola Aang.- dijo Suki

-Que bien que viniste, por un momento creíamos que te sentarías con tu noviecita.- Toph

-Ella no es mi novia!!.-

-Si como sea.

-Puedo sentarme?.- preguntó una voz grave detrás de Aang.

-Obvio Zuko, por que si quiera preguntas? .- dijo Toph

-Oye Zuko , no crees que tus amiguitos los emo se deprimirán más luego que los dejes .. la verdad temo por su salud.- dijo Toph cuando Zuko ya se había sentado.

-La verdad Longshop está con sus nuevos amigos los "Fredom Fighters" – dijo Zuko rodando los ojos.

-"Fredom Fighters", es el nuevo grupo que formó Jet verdad?- dijo Sokka mientras llegaba a la mesa.

-Si, Smellerbee también se unió a ese grupo.- dijo Toph

-Hablando de nuevos grupos… saben si Katara se va a sentar con nosotros?.- dijo Suki.

-Yo también pensaba los mismo…- dijo Aang cuando todos voltearon hacia la entrada.

-Bueno ahí esta la respuesta, al parecer Sugar Queen sigue siendo la misma.

-Eso crees Toph?.- dijo una nueva voz.

-Al parecer la "abeja reina" no podía arruinar su lugar en el Status Quo .- terminó Toph y el resto empezó a reir.

-Que es gracioso?

- ¿De verdad crees que me importa eso?.- dijo Katara y Toph se sorprendió al darse cuenta que Katara estaba sentaba exactamente a su lado.

-Pero…., si estas aquí…. Quien acaba de entrar por la puerta?- dijo Toph.

-No lo sé, supongo que hay otra "abeja reina".- dijo Katara con una sonrisa y todos voltearon para ver quien entraba por la puerta y …

-AZULA?!!!!- dijeron todos menos Zuko.

-MAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!?- dijo Zuko aún más sorprendido, pues lo de su hermana ya se lo esperaba.

-Así es Zuzu, ahora esta es MI escuela.- dijo Azula acercándose a la mesa.

-Hay Azula, porque no tienes personalidad? Aunque sea por una vez en tu vida.- dijo Suki

-No sé de que hablas.

-No te hagas Azula, primero eras una copia mía y ahora eres Katara? Luego que? Vas a ser Mai?

-Yo no me copio de ustedes, solo mejoro su estilo, ok? Ya sé que el hecho que yo mande ahora te enoja muchísimo Suki, pero no te preocupes deje el equipo de voleibol así que puedes se capitana ahora que no estoy.

-Aún si estuvieras, yo sería capitana y tu lo sabes.

-No me interés seguir peleando contigo, y Katara…- Azula sonrió.- Si todavía quieres ser algo en esta escuela y no quedarte con estos perdedores, quiero una chica más para mi escolta.

-Azula, yo JAMAS sería tu escolta.

-Por que? Celosa?

-Celosa de qué? De ti?

-Sí, celosa de que ahora yo soy la más popular de esta escuela y tú… ya no lo eres.

-Está no es tu escuela Azula.- dijo Katara mientras le quitaba la tiara que Azula llevaba en su cabeza.- la escuela es de todos.

-Regrésame eso.

-Esto es lo único que tendrás.- dijo Toph y le tiró un pastel en la cara.

-AAA!!!!

-Sokka pásame tu bebida.

-Claro Suki, será un honor.- dijo Sokka y le dio su bebida a Suki quien la vertió cobre Azula.

-EWWW!!! No saben cuanto los odio!!!!!!!- dijo Azula y salió corriendo de la cafetería dejando a Mai y a Ty Lee.

-No me digas que enserio quieres ser la escolta de Azula?.- le preguntó Zuko a Mai.

-Por qué te molesta tanto? Digo, después de todo a ti te encantan las chicas populares?

-De que hablas?

-Si no te gustarán, entonces porque sales con Katara!!

-No salgo con Katara porque es popular lo hago porque me gusta su manera de ser, por ella no por lo que tiene.

-Te odio Zuko!! Te odio porque te gusta una chica que hace una semana no conocías y la escoges sobre MÍ, yo que siempre estuve contigo.- dijo Mai toda roja y con los ojos llorosos

-No se que te molesta tanto Mai, podemos seguir siendo amigos, eso no tiene porque cambiar.

-No lo entiendes Zuko tu. ..tu …

-Yo que Mai?!- dijo Zuko perdiendo la paciencia.

-TU ME GUSTAS!!!!!!!- gritó Mai antes de salir corriendo por la misma puerta que salió Azula.

-Será mejor que vaya con ella.- dijo Ty Lee y luego miró a Katara.- Seguimos siendo amigas verdad?

-obvio.- dijo Katara y ambas muchachas se abrazaron, luego Ty Lee se fue de la cafetería.

-Hay algo que no me quedo claro en todo lo que ha pasado.- dijo Aang cuando todos ya estaban sentados.

-Que cosa Aang?- Sokka

-Ustedes dos salen?.- dijo Aang señalando a Zuko y a Katara.

-Bueno vamos a ir juntos a la fiesta, así que supongo que eso es salir.-dijo Zuko.

-Una cita?.- dijo katara.

-Que?- Zuko.

-A bueno..- dijo Katara fingiendo tristeza.- Si no quieres que sea una cita.

-NO! No , este digo Si una cita? si, Será nuestra primera cita.- dijo Zuko

-Eres gracioso cuando te confundes.- dijo Katara.

-Todo lo que hago te parece gracioso.- dijo Zuko

- Por eso me gustas.

-T{u también me gustas.- dijo Zuko acariciando su mejilla.

-ALTO AHÍ!! Estoy comiendo.- interrumpió Toph.

-Bueno si quieren cambiar de tema, yo ya tengo listo el traje para la fiesta.- dijo Sokka mientras ponía un brazo sobre el respaldar de la silla de Suki.

-Sokka, si eso fuera una invitación, te diría que no, no lo fue verdad?.- Suki

-Ah , no no para nada.-_ Acompañenme_, les hizo señas a Aang y a Zuko.

CON AANG , SOKKA Y ZUKO

-Que hago? Como la invito?- dijo Sokka

-Tengo una idea… Esperen un momento.- dijo Aang y Salió corriendo.

-Aquí tienes.- dijo Aang cuando regresó extendiéndole algo a Sokka.

-Flores?- Zuko

- A las chicas les encantan.- dijo Aang.

-Y tu crees que con esto dirá que si?- dijo Sokka esperanzado.

- Eso depende si ella quiere ir contigo.- dijo Zuko.

-Gracias Zuko, eso fue de ayuda.

-Bueno toma las flores.- dijo Aang dándole las flores a Sokka.

-Señor Avatar, es mi imaginación o le estaba dando flores al señor Kuruk.- dijo Jeong Jeong quien pasaba por ahí y vio justo el momento menos apropiado.

-ÉL NO ME DIO/NO LE DÍ FLORES.- gritaron ambos.

-Usted está con ellos, señor Sozin?

-Jamás les he hablado.

-Bueno me retiró y chicos.- Jeong Jeong les susurró a ambos.- La fiesta de la próxima semana es una buena oportunidad para reconsiderar salir con niñas.- el entrenador se marchó dejando a los adolescentes mudos.

-Esto es fantástico!! La chica que me gusta no quiere ir a la fiesta conmigo y ahora Jeong Jeong cree que me gusta Aang!!- dijo Sokka.

-Técnicamente todavía no te ha dicho que no.- dijo Aang.- tienes que ir a preguntarle.

-Listo?- Zuko

-Si.

-Es ahora o nunca amigo.- dijo Zuko y los tres se acercaron a la mesa en donde estaban las chicas.

- Bueno, mmm , yo como que me preguntaba si… irías conmigo.- empezó Sokka

-Oh, hola Sokka hay arroz sorpresa en el menú, es delicioso, realmente delicioso.- dijo Suki volteando a ver a Sokka pero luego volvió a mirar hacia su plato, Katara sonrió.

-_Que hago?._- murmuró Sokka a Aang y luego dijo en voz baja a Suki.- Suki uh, te estoy invitando al baile.

-Oh, lo siento Sokka, no te puedo oír porque hace mucho ruido aquí.

-SILENCIO!!!- gritó Zuko y todos se callaron.- MI amigo tiene algo que decir.- dijo señalando a Sokka.

-AH!.- jadeó Sokka nervioso mientras miraba hacia todos lados, finalmente se subió sobre una mesa y continuó.- Suki Kyoshi.- las chicas intercambiaron miradas y luego el continuó.- Serías, por favor, mi cita para el baile?

-Sí. Dijo Tylor levantándose.- me encantaría.- Sokka bajo de la mesa, le entregó las flores a Suki y se abrazaron.

-Aww! Sokka es tan tierno.- dijo Katara y luego miró a Zuko.- Ahora me preguntó por que? Te acepte tan fácilmente.

-Por que me quieres tanto como yo a ti?.- dijo Zuko abrazando a Katara por la espalda.

-Nah, no creo que sea por eso.- dijo Katara y sintió que el abrazo de Zuko se aflojaba.- Mentira Zuzu.

-Lo sabía.- dijo Zuko y besó su mejilla.

EN otro lado….

-Toph, te gustaría ir conmigo al baile?

-MMm, creo que lo pensaré.

-Eso es un no?.

-Listo, lo pensé.

-Entonces?

- si iré contigo al baile ???.- dijo Toph sonriendo.

**A/N: Quién invitó a Toph al baile??, dejaré que ustedes lo decidan. Lean mi otro fic, bueno… traducción, se llama "las niñas son complicadas"**

**Bye**


	11. Nada puede mejorar este momento

**A/N:Hola!! Y WAAAAAAAAAA!! Este es el último capítulo… Bueno les dejo el capitulo 11. La pareja de Toph es… tendrán que leer el capitulo para saberlo aunque debe de ser obvio por los reviews.**

**T**IENDA DE ROPA FORMAL. (Día del baile 12p.m.)

-Chicos estoy cansado, si alguna otra señorita me pregunta si , ¿Toma mis medidas? Porque no cree que alguno de estos ternos me quede, voy a irme de esta tienda.- dijo Aang

-Eso te pasa por ser bajito, yo estoy aburrido … no me gusta ir de compras.- Zuko

-Bueno ahora que sales con Katara, vas a tener que ir MUCHO pero MUCHO de compras mi amigo, porque créeme, esa niña compra hasta por los codos.- Sokka

-Hablas como si alguna vez hubieras ido a comprar con ella.- Aang

-Fui a comprar con ella y no fue nada agradable cargar tres bolsas llenas de ropa en cada brazo, que tu mejor amiga sea la "abeja reina" tiene sus desventajas.

-Ustedes dos eran mejores amigos antes del campamento?- Zuko

-Si, ella es casi como mi hermana, pero de pronto empezó a cambiar y se volvió una "niña consentida" , y por eso nos distanciamos, pero después del campamento, otra vez es la Katara que me caía bien , y hablando de hermanas.- volteó su mirada a Zuko.- Ahora que es tu hermana la que quiere jugar a ser una "Princesa" también vas a tener que acompañarla a comprar.

-Wow Zuko, Katara y Azula juntas comprado.- dijo Aang.- Creo que vas a tener que ir haciendo tu horario…

-Y pesas.- Sokka

-Muchas pesas.- dijo Aang y los dos estallaron en risa al ver la cara de Zuko.

-Ya cállense y ayúdenme a buscar un traje, quiero algo que no sea nada emo.- Zuko.

-Pero tu eres emo, no te sentirás un poco extraño.- Sokka

-Si pero, quiero vestir algo que le guste a Katara, no algo emo porque creo que a ella no le gusta mucho eso.

-Zuko, Katara ha cambiado, confía en mí, si a ella ya no le importaran esas cosas, si fuera de la otra manera te hubiera llamado para asegurarse de que tu traje vaya a combinar con su vestido.

-De todas maneras no quiero vestir algo emo.- Dijo Zuko antes de perderse entre los trajes de la tienda.

-Si quieres consejos de moda , porque no llamas a Katara.- dijo Aang y Sokka lo miró incrédulo.

-Que?

-Hay amigo, hay cosas que todavía no entiendes.- dijo Sokka haciéndose el interesante.

**MANSIÓN SOZIN (1:oopm)**

-Esta es tu casa Azula?- dijo Ty lee mirando alrededor.- es hermosa.

-Y gigante en comparación con la de Zuko.- añadió Mai

-Y eso que la casa de Zuko es grande.

-La casa de mi madre es grande, pero la de mi padre es una mansión.- dijo Azula orgullosa.

-Aquí es donde nos vamos a cambiar?- dijo Ty Lee- vas a ser fantástico alistarnos juntas para el baile.

-No, nos alistaremos en la casa de mi madre, allí es donde tengo mis vestidos.

-Entonces, porque estamos aquí?- Mai.

-Porque la misión del frente es la de los Wolf, y quiero que me ayuden a ver que vestido usará Katara.

-Quieres usar uno igual, eso no sería embarazoso? – dijo Ty Lee- a nadie le gusta usar el mismo vestido que otra persona.

-No voy a usar uno igual, lo que sea que ella se ponga , yo lo mejorare.- dijo Azula.

-Sabes que, siempre dices lo mismo.- Mai

-Que? disculpa no oí bien.- dijo Azula incrédula.

-Que siempre dices lo mismo, "No lo copio solo le mejoro" pero al final lo único que haces es cambiarle de color.- dijo Mai

-Eso no es verdad.- dijo Azula.

-Lo es y no pienso ser parte de esto.- Mai se volteó.- Me largo de aquí.

-Vete!! de todas maneras estamos mejor sin TÍ.- Gritó Azula pero Mai no volteó simplemente siguió caminado, enojada por este hecho Azula volteó hacia Ty Lee.- Y más te vale que tu SÍ me ayudes a ver cual es el vestido!!

-Sabes que?, Hazlo tú sola!.- dijo Ty Lee y se fue.

-Bien, no las necesitaba.- Azula miró por la ventana.- Y tampoco te necesito a ti Katara, no me importa lo que te pongas, yo buscaré el mejor vestido.- Miró al reloj. – Todavía me quedan 4 horas antes de la fiesta, puedo conseguir un Vestido FABULOSO y a la moda.- Azula sacó su teléfono.

-_Li? Lo?, soy Zula, tengo un trabajo para ustedes._

MANSIÓN WOLF (2:00pm)

-Por qué tenemos que empezar a alistarnos desde ahora?- Toph

-Ella tiene razón son las 2pm la fiesta es a las 5.- añadió Suki.- sería mejor si empezamos a alistarnos a las 4.

-Si comenzamos a las 4, no va a haber tiempo para cosas como, manicura o pedicura, además, mi masajista llega en una hora, escuchen, que les parece un relajante baño antes de la fiesta?

-A mí me gusta la idea.- dijo Suki

-Ya que.

-Excelente.-dijo Katara.- Ya regreso , voy a decir que preparen el jacuzzi.

-Todavía no puedo creer que haya aceptado prepararme para el baile con ella.

-Pero Toph, tu fuiste la de la idea.- Suki

-Créeme, prepararme con Katara no es nada , comparado con mi madre.

- A mí me gusta la idea de prepararnos con Katara, nunca antes había estado en un jacuzzi.

-Es solo una bañera grande, no le veo la diferencia.

-No todos tenemos padres que nos consienten.- dijo Suki algo triste.

-Disculpa.- Toph iba a continuar cuando Katara regresó.

-Entonces, Nos vamos?- dijo alegremente.

-Vamos Toph.- Dijo Suki olvidándose del tema anterior y jalando a la joven más pequeña.

AFUERA DE LA TIENDA DE ROPA FORMAL(2:00pm)

-DOS HORAS ZUKO!!- gritó Sokka poniendo dos dedos enfrente de Zuko.- DOS HORAS!!, no puedo creer que te hayas demorado tanto.

-Hey! Fuiste tú el que se probó como 5 trajes.

-Zuko, tu te probaste como 10.

-Aang , no ayudes.- dijo Zuko.

-Yo solo quería ver la cara de la señora quien no creía que me iba a quedar ningún traje , cuando compre uno.- Dijo Aang

-Deberíamos decirle que lo sacamos de la sección para niños.- le susurró Sokka a Zuko.

-Déjalo soñar.- Zuko

-Como sea, Qué les parece si comemos algo antes de cambiarnos.- dijo Sokka.

-Por mi esta bien, luego vamos a los video juegos?- dijo Aang

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo de ir a comer, pero no nos demoraremos mucho si vamos a los video juegos. Dijo Zuko.

-Regla 1 cuando tienes una cita, las chicas se demoran en alistarse, si llegas puntual terminaras sentado en el sofá con el padre y hermano de tu cita preguntándote cosas como, Qué piensas hacer cuando termines el cole?- dijo Sokka.

-Creí que si llegas tarde ellas se molestan.- Aang

-Es un azar, si llegas puntual creen que las estas apurando, y si llegas tarde creen que las estas dejando plantadas. -Zuko.

-Entonces a comer y luego a los video juegos?- Sokka

-Ok.- Aang

-Ningún problema.- dijo Zuko y los tres se marcharon a la cafetería del centro comercial.

POR TELÉFONO

_-Que le parece el trabajo?.- dijo una anciana_

_-Me parece excelente, pero a esa hora aún trabajo, salgo una hora más tarde._

_-Diga que tuvo que salir temprano, mire que es una buena paga y es solo por esta noche._

_-De acuerdo, dígame la dirección del trabajo._

MASIÓN WOLF(4pm)

-Oh dios! Son las 4 , y todavía no nos hemos cambiado.- dijo Katara.

-No te preocupes, princesa de caramelo, la fiesta empieza a las 5 y no creo que los chicos lleguen puntuales.- dijo Toph

-Tienes razón, si están con Sokka , el tiene esa regla de, "Es mejor llegar un poco tarde a tu cita, porque si no terminas sentado en el sofá con el padre y el hermano de tu cita interrogándote."- dijo Katara.- Una vez salí con él y créanme fue un desastres, además que solo lo veo como un hermano.

-Todavía quieres ir con el Suki? Porque podeos decir que te arroyó un auto.

-Claro que quiero ir con él, me parece tierno.

-Qué vestido van a usar?, este es el mío.- dijo Toph enseñando un vestido de tirantes verde, que le quedaba exactamente a la altura de la rodilla y tenía un cinturón dorado en la cintura.- Mis padres lo consiguieron para mí, la verdad me escogieron varios pero este era el único que no tenía nada rosado.

-Te va a quedar precioso Toph, yo tengo dos opciones.- El primer vestido era rojo sangre, ceñido a la altura de la cintura , le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla y los accesorios le daban al vestido algunos toques emo como guantes negros, rosas negras , etc. El otro era un vestido era strapples de dos colores, era ceñido y negro a la altura del pecho y el resto del vestido caía suelto y era de un color que parecía la mezcla de lila con un poco de plomo.(Ashley Tisdale en la premier de Hairspray.)

-El segundo.- dijo Suki

-Definitivamente el segundo, el primero es muy emo.- dijo Toph- creí que tu no usabas nada emo.

-Lo sé pero Zuko es emo y quería usar algo que le gustara.- dijo Katara.

-Y tu Suki?.- dijo Toph

-No lo sé, me gustaría usar algo cómodo, creen que me dejen usar, no sé…. Zapatillas, un polo .

-Suki, no sigas, es una fiesta , no un evento deportivo.- dijo Katara.

-Dulzura tiene razón Suki, la fiesta es formal, si no lo fuera no estaría usando un vestido.- dijo Toph.

-Lo sé, la verdad es que no tuve tiempo de comprar un vestido, así que no tengo nada que ponerme.- admitió Suki

-Eso no es problema, tengo vestidos que puedes usar.- dijo Katara.

-Gracias, pero tu eres más pequeña que yo, crees que me queden bien?

-Hey, no hay mucha diferencia y si quieres puedes ponerte los de Yue.

-No quiero incomodar tu hermana Katara.- dijo Suki

-Por mí no hay ningún problema.- dijo Yue entrando al cuarto.- Suki, si deseas puedes usar cualquiera de mis vestidos; Katara ha llegado un peluquero y dice que tu lo haz llamado, es verdad?

-Ummm, se podría decir que sí, dile a William que lo deje pasar.- dijo Katara y Yue se retiró de la habitación

-Bueno Suki, eso significa que puedes usar cualquier vestido que este en esta casa, pero antes nos van a peinar y maquillar.

-Por que eso no me anima mucho.- murmuró Toph.

**EN LA SALIDA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL(4:30pm)**

-Son las 4:30!!- gritó un chico moreno de ojos azules mientras corría hacia la salida.

-L es dije que no se dmeoraran tanto en los videojuegos!- Aang

-Yo nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso.- dijo Zuko cuando todos llegaron a la entrada.

-Bueno entonces todos a sus casa a cambiarnos, nos encontramos en la puerta de la casa de Katara.- dijo Sokka

-Nos esperamos, hay que tocar juntos el timbre.- pidió Aang

-De acuerda, pero si se demoran mucho yo entro.- Sokka

-Si como sea, vámonos.- dijo Zuko y los tres salieron en diferentes direcciones.

**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA MANSIÓN WOLF (4:55pm)**

-Por qué no llegan?.-dijo Zuko impaciente mirando su reloj, el vestía un saco negro con rayas plomas, un pantalón de vestir blanco y una camisa azul, su cabello negro estaba desordenado.

-Estoy aquí!.- dijo Aang, el vestía un juego de saco y pantalón marrones, la camisa era de color blanco.

-Donde está Sokka?

-No lo sé , y él decía que no nos iba a esperar.- dijo Aang.

- Llegué!.- dijo Sokka mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.- entremos.

**EN EL CUARTO DE KATARA(4:55pm)**

-Estoy lista.- dijo Suki, mientras daba una vuelta con un vestido de tirantes rojo que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y tenía una abertura del lado izquierdo, la cual dejaba la pierna descubierta desde la mitad del muslo.

-Nosotras también, me pregunto que retrasa tanto a los chicos.- dijo Toph.

-Señorita Wolf, hay tres jóvenes en la sala que esperan por ustedes.

-Gracias William.- dijo Katara y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que sus amigas no la seguían.- Y ustedes dos, que esperan para ir a ver a los chicos?

-Estoy nerviosa.

-Hay Suki, solo vamos.- dijo Toph jalando a Suki del brazo.

En la sala tres apuestos chicos esperaban cuando escucharon el ruido de tacones bajando por la escalera.

-Deben ser ellas.

-No me digas Sokka, también podría ser el mayordomo de Katara con tacones.

-Zuko, no pierdes tiempo para hacer comentarios sarcásticos verdad?

-Chicos está bien mi corbata?- preguntó Aang.

-Que te hiciste?!

-Sokka no hagas drama, solo se le desato la corbata.- dijo Zuko.- Emm… alguno sabe como atar un nudo?

-Creo que yo podría hacerlo.- dijo Katara mientras las tres terminaban de bajar las escaleras.

-Te ves hermosa.- dijo Zuko mientras se agachaba y le besaba la mano, por lo que Katara soltó una risita.

-Y tu muy guapo.- le respondió Katara.

-Sokka cierra la boca.- dijo Suki mientras con una mano cerraba la boca de Sokka.

-WOW! Te ves muy linda.- dijo Sokka saliendo del trance.

-Emm Toph.- Aang trataba de hacer un comentario agradable como sus amigos. _Te ves preciosa, no todo el mundo dice eso, te ves… linda… diferente_ .

-Nunca te había visto en vestido.-_Vamos, Aang, pudiste decir algo mejor._

_-_Gracias, supongo…- respondió Toph

-Nunca te había visto en vestido?, que clase de comentario es ese?- le dijo Sokka a Zuko en voz baja.

-Uno muy malo, si no podía decir nada nos hubiera avisado para escribirle algo en la palma de la mano.- dijo Zuko

-QUE!??.

-Katara, que pasa?- preguntaron cuando Katara regresó de hablar con el

-Nada, solo que mi chofer, Esteban , se fue temprano y no saben porque, vamos a tener que llamar un taxi o algo para poder ir a la fiesta.- dijo Katara algo triste y confundida.

-Esto me huele a Azula, ella vive al frente verdad?- preguntó Toph.

-Si, pero no se que tiene que ver Azula con mi chofer.

-Vamos a la entrada.- Todos salieron y lo que vieron fue una limosina blanca estacionada al frente y dentro de la cual estaba…

-ESTEBAN?!- Katara reconoció a la persona.

-Les dije, tenía que ser Azula.

-Nos vamos a vengar verdad?.- dijo Zuko

-LA venganza no es el mejor camino.- dijo Aang

-Pero sí el más reconfortante.- dijo Sokka y sacó su teléfono.

_-Aló? Jet?, soy Sokka, tengo un trabajo para ti y tu pandilla…_

_-… Entonces cuento contigo, muchas gracias._

-A quien llamaste?

-A un amigo.- dijo Sokka y luego volteó hacia Katara.- Tienes una limo verdad?

-Si, por que?

-Nada, solo subamos.

-Pero no tengo chofer, esta con Azula.

-Hermana, yo lo tengo todo solucionado, no es cierto William.- Dijo Sokka y el mayordomo se le unió.

-Señorita Wolf, tengo el placer de decirle que yo seré su chofer esta noche.

-Gracias Willi, subamos.- dijo Katara y todos subieron a la limosina.

**SALÓN DE BAILE (6:00PM)**

-No sé Snozless, pero yo no veo venganza, Azula ni siquiera ha venido a la fiesta.- dijo Toph

-Confía en mí Toph, hay venganza.

-Sokka, vamos a bailar un rato, Katara y Zuko han bailado prácticamente todas las canciones.

-Suki, no te quejes, nosotros hemos bailado cuatro y…- Sokka no terminó porque Suki lo jaló a la pista de baile.

-Todavía no creo como Katara consiguió que Zuko bailará todas las canciones.- dijo Aang incrédulo.

-Tienes razón todo empezó cuando en la primera canción princesa de azúcar dijo "es mi canción favorita" y te apuesto que ni siquiera sabía el nombre de la canción.- dijo Toph y los dos se rieron un rato al ver a Zuko haciendo una escusa para dejar de bailar ( la cual no estaba funcionando muy bien)

-Toph, quieres ….. bai..

-TODOS JUNTENSE AL CENTRO DEL SALÓN, VAMOS A ANUNCIAR A LA REINA DE ESTE BAILE.

-Ven Aang, vamos a ver como la princesa de azúcar es coronada por millonésima vez consecutiva.

-Seguro te dan la corona.- murmuró Zuko suavemente en el oído de Katara.

-No lo creo, no concurse esta vez.

-Pero creí que todas las chicas participaban.

-Si, pero esta vez dije que no, voy a ir a entregar la corona.- dijo Katara mientras se soltaba del abrazo y subía al estrado.

-Buenas noches, voy tener el honor de entregar la corona a la reina de este baile.- comenzó Katara.- Haru entrégame el sobre.

-Muy bien.- dijo Katara empezando a abrir el sobre.- la ganadora de esta noche es…

-TOPH BEI FONG!- gritó Katara y la luz iluminó a Toph quien estaba en estado de shock.

-Pies ligeros, creo que escuché mal, Katara se va a coronar a ella misma?- dijo Toph incrédula a su acompañante.

-No Toph, te van a coronar a ti.- dijo Aang mientras le ofrecía su brazo a Toph y juntos subían al escenario.

-Toph , te corono como la reina del baile, te lo mereces hoy luces…. Bueno creo que eso lo debería decir otra persona.- Katara le entregó el micrófono a Aang.

-Toph.- comenzó Aang mientras le cogía la mano a Toph.- Te vez hermosa.- luego volteó hacia el público.- UN APLAUSO PARA LA REINA DEL BAILE!- gritó y todos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar.

-Toph se ve feliz.- comentó Zuko.

-Se ve feliz y hermosa.

-Toph se ve bien pero no tanto como tú.

-Zuko, yo…- quiso contradecir Katara pero paró cuando sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos.

-No tienes idea cuanto tiempo quise hacer eso.- Dijo Zuko separándose un rato, sólo para luego compartir otro beso pero con más pasión y ternura.

-Suki quieres…- preguntó Sokka.

-Creí que nunca lo pedirías.- Suki empezó a partir hacia la pista de baile.

-No me refería a eso.- dijo Sokka cogiéndola del brazo.

-Uh??

-Me refería a esto.- dijo Sokka y presiono sus labios sobre los de Suki en un cálido beso.

-Mira que asco, ahora vakos a tener dos tiernas parejitas en la mesa.- dijo Toph mientras miraba a las dos parejas bailar muy pegadas una canción lenta.

-Quizás sean tres.

-Que? No me digas que vas a traer a tu novia On…-En ese momento Aang beso a Toph, fue un beso tímido e inocente pero a la vez lleno de amor.

-AANG!!- gritó Toph con tono amenazador cuando se separaron.

-Disculpa , Toph yo…. No me mates.

-Vamos a bailar.- dijo Toph para la sorpresa de Aang y luego de salir del shock la siguió a la pista de baile.

-LA fiesta fue algo estupendo.- dijo Zuko mientras bailaba con Katara.

-Lo más estupendo fue perdernos es ese bosque.- dijo Katara y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Zuko.

-Tienes razón, pero regresando al presente, nada podría mejorar este momento.- dijo Zuko y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del salón y una desaliñada Azula ingresó al salón.

-AZULA!!!!!!!!

-Creo que sí hay algo que podría mejorarlo.- dijo Zuko antes de que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

**A/N:El último capítulo!! Bueno he decidido aumentar un epílogo, el cual lo voy a subir para el termino de esta semana, no pude subir este capitulo el domingo porque …umm seguro notaron que no se podía iniciar sesión en la página, por lo menos en mi compu no, los veo en el epílogo.**

**Lucia**


	12. Epilogo

**A/N: HOLA!!!!!!! Bueno este es el último capítulo, o el epílogo. Agradezco a todos los que han seguido esta historia y dejado review la verdad como era mi primer fic no esperaba llegar ni a los 20 reviews , bueno disfruten (u odien) el epílogo, el cual esta situado una semana después de la fiesta.**

COLEGIO"FOUR ELEMENTS"

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

-Esta todo listo?

-No te preocupes Sokka, he hecho esto varias veces, vamos al patio de atrás.- dijo Zuko cuando se percato de unos ojos azules sobre él.-Que pasa Kati?

-No me digas así Zuzu, y no puedo creer que hayas hecho esto antes.

-Solo un par de veces , no es como si lo hiciera a diario.

-De todas maneras tengo miedo.

-Hey , estas conmigo bonita , NO te preocupes todo va a salir bien.- Estaban apunto de besarse cuando….

-VAMOS!!!!!!!!, que parte de "tenemos que hacerlo rápido" no entendieron?- dijo Toph haciendo que se separen

-No sabes cuanto la aborrezco cuando hace eso?- Susurro Zuko.

-Vamos Zuzu!- Ambos fueron detrás de Toph.

-Llegamos, pero sigo creyendo que era mejor por el patio central, el muro es mas bajo.- Sokka

-No, el profesor Pakku siempre pasea por ese patio, sería imposible pasar el muro sin ser descubiertos.- Suki

-No sé preocupen, puede que el muro del patio trasero sea más alto pero hay un árbol el cual podríamos alcanzar.

-No sé si lo abras notado Sparky pero todos nosotros somos más bajitos que tú.

-Sokka es casi de mi tamaño.- Zuko pensó un rato.- uno de nosotros pasará primero para ayudar al resto a pasar.

-No me digan que quieren escaparse de la escuela, creí que ya habías superado eso Zuzu?

-Azula, que quieres para dejarnos en paz?

-Así es zuzu ,soy yo y lo que quiero es…

-No te vamos a dar nada Zula.- Suki

-Suki, vieja amiga… si no me dan lo que quiero voy a decirle a Bumi lo que quieren hacer.

-Déjala Suki, vamos a darle lo que quiere, un paseo a la cabina del conserje.- Toph

-Si, a la cabina del….-Azula hizo una pausa.-Conserje?

-Ya que lo pides hermanita.- dijo Zuko y luego Suki y Sokka se llevaron a Azula.

-Bueno ya nos deshicimos de Azula, ahora que?- Preguntó Sokka cuando él y Suki regresaron.

-Muy bien, empecemos.- Zuko miró a Sokka.- Sokka, ayúdame a subir por el muro, desde el otro lado los ayudaré a bajar.

-De acuerdo Zuko.- Sokka ayudó a subir a Zuko, quien llegó exitosamente hasta el otro lado.-Lo conseguí, ayuda al siguiente.

-Lo escucharon, quien va ahora.- Sokka preguntó pero no hubo respuesta.

-Que gallinas son todos, como ninguno se anima voy a hacerlos yo, "ronquidos" ayúdame.- entre Sokka y Zuko lograron hacer pasar a Toph.

-Muy bien, ahora quien sigue? vas tú hermanita?

-No lo sé.

-Asustada Kati?- se escucho desde el otro lado del muro.

-Ahora si quiero estar del otro lado.- dijo Katara y Sokka la ayudo a escalar el primer muro.

-Una araña!!- bromeó Zuko

-AAAAA!!- Katara se soltó pero…

-Te tengo.- Dijo Zuko atrapando a Katara en sus brazos y la miró con una mueca en su cara.

-Sabes , si me caía esa mueca iba a estar acompañada con algo de dolor.- dijo mostrándole el puño, aún en sus brazos.

-WOW princesa , has estado pasando mucho tiempo conmigo.- Toph

-Zuko, baja a Katara de una vez y ayúdame.- dijo Suki desde la sima del muro.

-Claro.- Zuko bajo a Katara y ayudó a Suki.- Ahora solo faltan Aang y Sokka.

-Muy bien Aang , es tu turno.- Aang estaba pasando cuando...

-Que están haciendo alumnos?- los sorprendió en entrenador Jeong Jeong asustando a los jóvenes, por lo que Aang dejó de trepar y para los ojos de Jeong Jeong parecía que Sokka lo cargaba.

-Alumnos, no me respondan…- se acercó y les murmuró.- Recuerden esto, les conviene invitar chicas a salir.

-YA TENEMOS NOVIA!!!!- Sokka y Aanng

-Por qué siempre nos encuentra así?!- Gritó Sokka y terminó de ayudar a Aang.

-Muy bien Sokka, ahora pasa la sesta de comida y luego tú!

-Sé lo que debo hacer Zuzu.- dijo Sokka e hizo lo que Zuko le indicó.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos afuera ahora vamos a tomar el carro.-Suki

-No creen que se darán cuenta de que no estamos en la escuela.- Aang

-Toca talleres, nadie se dará cuenta.- Zuko

LUEGO DE DOS HORAS DE VIAJE.

-Llegamos, este es el árbol.- dijo Aang y todos observaron el árbol en el cual hace unas semanas habían tallado sus nombres.

-Tenías razón hermano, ahora esa experiencia son solo un montó de recuerdos.- dijo Katara sonriendo mientras Zuko le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Siempre tengo razón.- dijo Sokka con una sonrisa triunfadora.- vamos a comer el picnic de una vez.

-Esperen, que tal si nos tomamos una fotografía junto al árbol antes de comer.- Dijo Suki.

-Yo alisto la cámara.-Mientras el resto se acomodaba al lado del árbol Aang ponía la cámara en una rama de un árbol y encendía en temporizador.- Muy bien chicos … 10 segundos. Dijo Aang y la cámara empezó a timbrar.

-Tip

-Aang corre.- Toph y Aang se acomodo a su lado.

-Tip

-Me veo bien?

-Tip

Cuando te volviste tan vanidoso?

-Tip

-Tengo la mejor maestra.

-Tip

-Cállate Zuzu.

-Tip

-Te ves hermosa cuando estas molesta pero ahora sonríe para la foto.- dijo Zuko mientras cogía la mano de Katara , entrelazaba sus dedos y…

-Tip

-No!! No van a salir besándose en la foto.- Toph

-Tip

-Y ustedes tampoco Sokka.- dijo Aang ya que Sokka y Suki se estaban besando muy apasionadamente.

-Tip.

-Sonrian.- dijo Aang y Sokka pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Suki

-Flash!-Finalmente se tomó la foto. El árbol estaba al medio de este, al lado derecho del árbol estaban Zuko y Katara tomados de la mano, al lado izquierdo estaban Sokka y Suki abrazados y delante del árbol, agachados de tal manera que se pudieran ver los nombres tallados en el árbol , estaban Aang y Toph.

-AHORA SI VAMOS A COMER?!!!!!!- preguntó Sokka y solo se escuhó el sonido de palmas en la cabeza.

Luego de tomar la foto , los seis adolescentes comieron su picnic y pasaron toda la tarde disfrutando la tranquilidad del bosque y la compañía de buenos amigos.

**A/N: Terminó el fic, WAAAAAAAAAA!! Agradezo a todos los que han dejado reviews en mi fic y un agradecimiento muy muy especial a :**

**-BlueEyesPrincess (BEP)**

**-Lolipop91 **

**-Rachel Shiru y**

**-Neverdie (Sorry)**

**Me despido.**

**Lucia**


End file.
